Combined Love
by fadedglory
Summary: This story starts in the character's 6th year. It revolves around two main couples. Draco and Hermione, the other is a character I made up and a surprise person. Hope you enjoy. Love conquers all, but how does it conquer? Rated M for possible situations.
1. Chapter 1

A HOGWARTS STORY

**COMBINED LOVE**

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything related to Harry Potter and I also do not own anything Twilight related. The only thing twilight related in this story is Dr. Cullen and the possibility of a pregnancy and how that might go. So do not think I take anything from two of the best authors of our time, I owe it all to them. The only thing I own in this story is the plot and a couple of characters so hope you enjoy the story. Cheers!!

Note: Nothing is book related, so all characters are alive for the exception of Sirius.

Someone once said that love conquers all. Did they mean by any means…..or…just strictly that love knows no boundaries?

CHAPTER 1

This year was to be the 6th year of the famous trio: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Voldemort is no more. The trio defeated him during the summer with Harry inheriting ancient magic from his Godfather Sirius. No doubt did it surprise them, but nevertheless made everyone beyond happy that Voldemort was gone forever along with his deatheaters.

So everyone is now rejoicing and having a good time, although the only one looking forward to school is of course Hermione.

"Why do I have a feeling this year is going to be rather interesting, "asked Ginny who was sitting next to Harry on the sofa. Everyone was at the Weasleys'. It was a week before school would start and they have yet to go to Diagon Alley for their school supplies.

"I don't know Ginny, everything else has gone quirky, who knows what this year will bring,"answered Harry as he kissed Ginny's forehead.

"All right you lot, time to go to bed, we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow morning and we're getting there early,"shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. With that everyone said their goodnights and headed right up to bed.

The next morning everyone got up early and flooed to Diagon Alley. The first stop they made was to Florish and Blots for their books.

While Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were searching for their books, they ran into someone they didn't want to, Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood shopping for their books, how nice that this store allows such filth to walk in,"Draco remarked.

"Haven't you got anything better to do in your pathetic life other than to make us sound subtly smart?"asked Hermione. Ginny snickered.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Weaslette, and Granger, I'd take that back if I were you!"

"Oh and what are you exactly going to do Draco, talk them to death?"came a voice from behind him.

Everyone turned to find Emerald Chalice. A girl who gave Slytherin a whole new meaning.

"EMERALD!!! Hi, um I was just leaving, want to walk with me?"Draco asked choking slightly on his words. In truth she was his best friend. Even though she stuck up for the Gryffindors, there was something about her he couldn't help but like. Also in truth, he was scared of her. One because he doesn't scare her, and another, she knows of his love of one Hermione Granger.

"Sure, nice to see you lot, see you at school,"she smiled to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and waved goodbye as her and Draco left.

"I think Draco is changing a bit, don't you think so?"asked a bewildered Hermione.

"Yeah right Mione, we all……don't wish!"remarked Ron.

They finished their shopping and went back to the Burrow for five days of rest and fun before school started.

This gave Hermione a chance to think for a bit. She had developed a crush on Draco, she didn't know how or why, but she did. It didn't bug her as much as it use to, she had come to accept the fact she was in love with the Slytherin Prince. But, in all reality she shouldn't, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being together wasn't heard of. It's hard enough with the issue of house unity, this would just blow everything out of the water…possibly do even more damage then that. Just as she was clearing up her thoughts, Ginny walked in.

"Hey Mione, thinking about Draco again?"

"Unfortunately yes, I still think it's a bad idea."

"You know, screw the rules, screw everything, just go for it, for all you know all his picking on you could have something else behind it."

"I wish, but I don't think so….that would be way to out there if that were true."

"Anything is possible Mione, just look at what's happened so far. His father is dead, Voldemort is dead, there's really nothing standing in the way. All you have to do is go with your heart and believe."

"Thanks Ginny, this year should be interesting indeed."Hermione smiled and turned out the light after Ginny fell on her bed. Everyone went into a dreamless sleep. Except for Hermione, who dreamed of Draco.

The next morning, everyone ate breakfast and went to King's Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is for now and future chapters. I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter nor do I own Dr. Cullen from Twilight. Just thought he'd be a nice character for this story.

Note: Italics are for thoughts. And the bold is for flashbacks. Hope you enjoy the second chapter of this story. Please review J

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well at least there's a significant amount of people that are going to school," said Ron as he was loading his luggage on the train.

"Well yeah, since Voldemort is dead and that threat ceases to exist, everyone has come out of hiding, all thanks to you Harry," replied Seamus coming out from inside the train.

Everyone laughed and made their way on the train. Seamus went to go find Dean and sit with him and the others went to go find their own compartment and enjoy the ride to Hogwarts. They finally

found one towards the back of the train……as always.

"Well, I wonder if Snape will actually TRY and be nice to us," said Ron while munching on a package of Droobles.

"Don't waste your time thinking about that Ron, you know that will never happen and if it does, I will stand up and say Dumbledore is in love with McGonagall in front of the whole school," said Ginny laughing.

"You know, they are really close, do you suppose that they have something?"asked Hermione while reading the Daily Prophet.

"I honestly don't know, might be something worth checking of these days," said Ginny. Once they were all quiet again, the compartment door opened.

"Excuse me, mind if join you guys?"asked a shy but nice looking boy.

"Um, of course."said Harry scooting over to make room.

"Thanks all the other compartments are way too full already."

"It's no problem, what's your name?"asked a very curious Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Azrul Alexander, I'm from the states."

"Wow, I really like the name, transfer student I'm guessing?"asked Hermoine.

"Yes, I'm transferring from Silver Star Academy of Magic."

"Nice, what year are you in?"asked Ron.

"I'll be in 7th year. How about you guys? What's Hogwarts like?"

"We're in our 6th year, and Hogwarts is like nothing you've seen. Hehe. There are four houses, Gryffindor, which we're in, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the ever so popular Slytherin."said Hermione scrunching up her nose.

"Sounds interesting,"Azrul replied laughing.

Everyone liked Azrul, he was a nice good-looking guy. He was about 5 foot 9in. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a nice looking body. He was built, but not too much, all in all, he was a good guy and the team took to him very easily.

After everyone had changed they still had about fifteen minutes till they arrived to the school so they continued talking when the door opened once more revealing Emerald and Draco.

"Hey everyone, just thought I'd drop in and say hi,"Emerald said.

"Hey Emerald, Malfoy."Everyone replied bitterly.

Emerald smiled but then elbowed Draco to say hi back and he looked at her then mumbled a hello.

"Emerald this is Azrul, he just transferred from the states."said Hermione.

"Hi Azrul, nice to meet you," she replied while shaking his hand.

"Likewise," he said. But the strange thing was as soon as they touched hands, something like a shot of electricity went through both of them, but they both ignored it. After talking for a bit, Emerald and Draco left.

Once arrived at the school everyone got off the train and went to the carriages. Once settled in, the first years were sorted and then Dumbledore started making his yearly announcements.

"All right everyone, before we tuck in, we have a new student joining us this year, he will be in his 7th year, please welcome Azrul

Alexander from Silver Star Academy of Magic in the states."

Everyone clapped and Azrul made his way up to the table.

"Ok, now sit on the stool here and you will be sorted."Dumbledore said.

'_What an odd way to be put in a house…humph….Emerald's kinda cute.'_Azrul thought as he went up to the stool to sit down. The hat was placed on his head.

"_Well Azrul, very interesting, you're very smart, brave, you should make this an interesting year for everyone…your house is…'_ GRYFFINDOR!!!" Everyone cheered and clapped, even a few of the slytherins. The Gryffindors made way for their new friend. Azrul shook Dumbledore's hand and made his way to the table. He sat down and food appeared on the table and they "tucked in".

"So when exactly do we get our schedules?"asked Azrul while loading his plate with mashed potatoes.

"In the morning." replied Hermione.

While they were eating, Azrul started looking around to see if he could spot Emerald. He found her sitting next to Draco and some other people he didn't know. For some reason he got jealous when a guy started tickling her.

_'Why am I jealous, I don't even know her…'_he said to himself as he looked on. Although he got even more upset when the guy kept going when she told him to stop in a certain tone that meant she was serious.

"What's wrong Azrul?"asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just thinking about something."

Hermione looked over to see what Azrul was looking at and spotted Emerald. _'So, it seems someone has a crush on our Emerald, hmm, this could be interesting. I'll have to talk to Ginny later."_ Just as she was getting ready to turn back around, she looked at Draco and was oddly struck cause he was staring at her then turned away. She made a note of that and turned around to finish eating. After an hour, everyone was making their way to the common rooms to have a good night's sleep before classes start.

"Hey Ginny, mind if I tell you something….you're going to have to keep it to yourself though."Hermione said as she hopped onto Ginny's bed.

"Oh sure….now spill, what is it?"asked an eager Ginny.

"Well, I kind of noticed Azrul staring at Emerald."

"OH..ARE YOU SERIOUS?"Ginny was amazed.

"Shh, yes I'm sure. I think it's cute."

"Hmm, it's interesting I think. No one has been able to get her. God knows Oliver Wood tried, but he screwed up. Now she won't trust any guy like that. Then there's Flint who's been trying since first year. I can't believe he's still trying to get her."Ginny said in disgust.

"I agree. I only want the best for her. I mean she's turned Slytherin to good practically, it was because of her that some of them have changed so much. Even Draco is different."

"Yeah, we'll have to keep a close eye on them. Agreed?"asked Ginny.

"Agreed. But that does not give you match making opportunities for me and Draco, got it?"

"Oh Mione, I would never do such a thing."

"Bull, you would too. Let's just get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, night Mione."

The next morning everyone met in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning guys," said the girls as they made their way to the table.

"Morning girls, sleep well?"asked Harry as he stood up to give Ginny a good morning kiss and moved to help her into her seat and then sat next to her.

"Yes. Slept rather well…how about you guys?"asked Hermione.

"Slept well actually. Now I just want my schedule." said Ron shoving eggs in his mouth. Azrul just smiled.

After a few minutes, the head of houses went around and gave everyone their schedules.

"OH GREAT!!"shouted Ron.

"What…what's wrong?"asked a bewildered Harry and Hermione.

"SNAPE….double potions first thing in the morning…damn it!!"

"Oh Ronald, get over it."

"What's with the shouting at the Gryffindor table this early in the morning?"asked Emerald as she came up.

"Snape…Ron..enough said." said Ginny making the others laugh.

"Ahh, I see, let me see your schedule Ron."

Ron handed Emerald his schedule and she looked it over.

"Oh come on Ron, it's not that bad, you'll have it with Lavender.."Emerald commented then winked while handing him the

paper back then walking off.

"What…I will…"Ron blushed.

"Well then, I guess we better get ready, I'll meet you for lunch Ginny."Harry said giving her a kiss. Ginny had Divinations so she was going the opposite way Harry was which was to Potions with the others.

"Is Professor Snape really that bad?"asked Azrul.

"Not really, Ron always blows everything out of proportion." said Hermione.

"I DO NOT…Harry, tell them I don't!!"Ron huffed.

"I'm staying out of this."Harry said taking a longer stride in his steps.

Once they got to the dungeons, seemed Snape was running a bit late so they all hung outside the door till he came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Here's chapter 3, hope you all enjoy and review please **

**CHAPTER 3**

"So, honestly Draco, when are you going to pluck up the courage to ask Hermione out?"asked Emerald, as they were making their way to class.

"Hmm, maybe when you decide to trust guys again Emers."Draco said smugly.

"I thought we talked about this already. I'm going to concentrate on school. Romantic relationships are a waste of time."

"Sigh, I know Oliver hurt you, and I know you loved him, but you can love again, it's been two years." Draco wrapped his arm around Emerald and gave her a hug.

"I just don't know Draco. In a way, I want to find someone, but, I'm scared."

"Just give it time. I'll tell you what, I'll work on 'wooing' Hermione with your help, and you work on opening your heart again with my help….deal?"

"Haha, ok Draco. Deal."Emerald smiled and they got to the dungeons.

"Hey Emerald!" The trio greeted.

"Hey guys, Snape's late I'm guessing?"Emerald replied.

"Yeah, it's unusual."Replied Harry.

"Everything is unusual with you Potter."Draco said.

Hermione and Emerald rolled their eyes and started discussing Potions when Snape finally appeared.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE…..standing outside doors. It's unlocked!!"he yelled.

Someone opened the door and the students piled into the class before Snape got to them and sat in their seats.

"Now, the first potion we're going to be doing to get those nerves in those so called brains of yours working is a dream potion. The directions are on the board….BEGIN!!"

Everyone took out their notebooks and started working without saying a thing. About half an hour into class Neville's potion blew up and he had to start again. This put Snape into even a fouler mood than before.

As Hermione was writing one of the ingredients fell off the table and she bent down to pick it up but Draco beat her to it.

"There you go Granger."Draco said handing it to her.

"Uhh….thanks…I think.."she said stunned and got back to work.

"Psshh…Harry…did you see that," Ron asked as he nudged Harry.

"What Ron," Harry asked as he poured the pre mixed liquid into the cauldron.

"Draco just picked up an ingredient off the floor for Hermione and gave it to her….nicely.."Ron whispered.

"What??"Harry asked disbelievingly as he put down the test tube. He looked over and just looked at Draco. _'There is definitely something off about him this year. I'm going to find out what it is.'_

Harry thought as he turned around and shrugged at Ron and continued to work.

After another hour, the class ended and everyone put a vial on Snape's desk and cleaned up then left to go to their other classes.

Emerald had an off period during this time so she went to the library after walking Draco to Astronomy. On her way there, she knocked into someone since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Omph.."she said as her butt collided with the ground below her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said the voice as he lent a hand to help her up.

"No, it's my fault, wasn't watching where I was going," she replied as she took the hand offered to her and she looked up as he helped her up. "Oh, Azrul, hi, so sorry for this."

"Hehe, it's ok Emerald, no harm done," he said bending over to pick up her books.

"Thanks, I tend to get caught up in books and everything around me is oblivious..hehe."she said putting the stuff he handed her into her bag except for the book she was carrying in her hands. He glanced at the title.

"Hogwarts, A History", is it any good?"he questioned.

"Yeah, this would be my 5th time reading it. Hehe. Hermione gave it to me two years ago as a Christmas present."

"That's neat, mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"Um, sure, here you can borrow it now, I trust you'll give it back to me when you're done?"she asked as she handed the book to him.

"Of course. You know, I don't read much, but I'll give this book a try." he smiled.

_'He has a nice smile. He's kind of cute. Hmm.'_ She blushed as she thought this then quickly shook her head hoping he didn't catch the blush, but little did she know he did. "I'm heading for the library, want to join me?"she asked.

"Actually I'm going see Prof. McGonagall about something, maybe tomorrow?"he asked.

"Sure. See you later." she said as she walked away.

_'She's a cutie. There's something off about her though. Hurt maybe? I'll have to ask Hermione about Emerald. She has a beautiful smile though.'_Azrul thought as he kept watching her till she turned the

corner. He smiled as he made his way to McGonagall's office.

After the morning classes were over it was now lunch time when Dumbledore made an announcement:

"STUDENTS, IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION. QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS WILL BE HELD NEXT WEDNESDAY AT 4PM OUT ON THE QUIDDITCH PITCH. THOSE OF YOU WISHING TO TRYOUT, TALK TO THE CAPTAINS AND THEY WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL."

After he said that, everyone went back to eating, but the subject had changed to quidditch.

"So Harry, looking forward to tryouts, all those people." asked Ron while shoving toast in his mouth.

"Oh, Ron, can't you stop the shoving of food in your mouth, it's not going anywhere!"commented Hermione.

"No…I…dond fee fwat four fuamlem fis.."he said with food in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Weasley, what did you say?"Draco said standing behind him.

"What do you want?"asked Harry.

"Nothing really Potter, just wanted to ask Hermione something."

"What is it Draco?"she asked.

"Thanks for being on a first name basis with me Hermione, have you seen Emerald?"

"No, sorry, I haven't and don't get use to it." she said glaring.

"Sure Granger." he said and walked off.

"He's acting really weird," Harry said.

"I'll say." said Ginny and winked at Hermione and made her blush.

Just then Azrul came in looking all dishelved.

"Wow mate, what happened to you?"asked Harry.

"Ahem…slept…in…late…sorry."Azrul said trying to catch his

breath.

"You'd better eat up, we've got five minutes till class." said Ginny. "That reminds me I have to go meet Hagrid early, I'll see you all at 4pm at lunch to discuss the quidditch tryouts." she gave Harry a kiss then left.

"Quidditch?"asked Azrul eating a piece of toast.

"Quidditch try-outs. How 'bout it mate?"asked Ron.

"No thanks. I'm more of a refereeing person."

"Really? Maybe you should talk to Madame Hootch. She could probably use the help." remarked Harry.

"Really, well then I'll talk to her at the pitch."

RING!!!!!!!

"There's the bell, let's get to class."Hermione said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: here's chapter 4, and I won't be able to put up any chapters for a week or so cause of work and school, will update again when I can, please review and hope you enjoy **

**CHAPTER 4**

They all gathered their stuff and headed off to Transfiguration. When they got there, they took their seats and listened to McGonagall as she lectured. After she was done, they had about fifteen minutes left of class just to talk as long as they weren't too loud.

"So, Hermione, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"asked a very nervous looking Azrul. She and him were sitting away from the rest of the group so he felt this was the time to ask about Emerald.

"Sure, what is it?"she asked knowing full well what this conversation was going to be about.

"I wanted to ask you about Emerald. Her past, what she likes, you know, that kind of stuff."he said blushing.

"Aww, someone has fallen for the Slytherin Sweetheart I'm guessing?"she smiled and made him blush even more. "It's ok. You're not the only guy. Many guys have liked her. Basically that's what she is, the Slytherin Sweetheart. Slytherin wasn't at all, the nicest house at Hogwarts. They were the evil, cunning, rudest house. For the most part, they're no longer evil or rude, all thanks to her.

"Wow, all thanks to her eh?"he asked.

"Yeah, she's really a nice girl, I was shocked, kind of still am that she was put in Slytherin. But after getting to know her, her temper, that's where the Slytherin comes in. She has a wicked temper. So no one gets on her bad side. Respectively speaking of course. Hehe. She loves to read, loves chocolate covered raisens, will do anything to help a friend, she's really wise, is a tutor, wants to become a teacher here at Hogwarts, spends a lot of her free time in the library or out by the lake. Oh and loves sports. Even though she's a pureblood, she knows about muggles. Was born and raised in the muggle world."

"Wow, I never would have guessed. Umm, question, how does she feel about dating?"

"Ugh, well…"Hermione just made a sad face.

"What, did something happen?"Azrul made a face in return.

"Well, unless she tells you this, you don't know ok?"she put out her hand. He shook it in understanding. "Two years ago, she dated a guy named Oliver Wood. By the look on your face, I'm guessing you know who that is. He's a quidditch player for the Puddlemere team. Yeah, that's him. Well he went to school here, fell in love with Emerald, they dated for a year. Everything seemed ok, they didn't fight, spent a lot of time together. They broke the rules for a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor. They didn't care, they wanted to be with each other. Everyone thought they'd make it as a couple. They were both smart, athletic, good natured people. She was the only one to get him away from quidditch, actually made him think of others beside himself, basically changed him for the better. Until one day, Marcus Flint got involved. Him and Oliver got into a fight over her and Oliver got hurt and Emerald tried to help him and his pride got in the way and he walked off leaving her there. Since then, everything started to change. He wasn't the Oliver we knew. He got mean, irresponsible, ended up cheating on her with Alicia Spinnet. I don't know exactly what changed him, but something did and caused him to screw up, left Emerald never trusting guys again. For the past two years she hasn't dated anyone. She turns everyone down."

"Wow, I never would have guessed. She's been through a lot."

"Yeah, Voldemort didn't help any either. She couldn't try and fix their relationship because she was so engrossed in helping out with Voldemort, she didn't have time, and Oliver didn't put in any effort. I know she still loves him to this day. So she's just trying to finish up school and graduate."

"Hermione, do you think she'd give me a chance? I may not be the best guy in the world, but something inside me is telling me to go for her."

"I don't know you could try. My advice is to just take it slow with her. It seems she likes you. Just get her to where she's not afraid of anything. Love is the one thing she fears most, so, be careful."

"Thanks Hermione, I promise I won't give up on her. She's worth it."

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With the bell ringing, everyone exited the classroom and went on to their next class. Azrul had this period free, so he decided to go sit by the lake and ponder on how to get Emerald to give him a chance. As he was thinking, he didn't hear Draco come up.

"So, thinking of going out with my best friend now are you?"he smirked.

"Draco….didn't hear you come up, and how did you know?"Azrul asked looking up. Draco sat down.

"I do have ears, and I did want to know what you and Hermione were talking about. So I used a spell."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, and you were wise in going to the know-it-all bookworm. Besides myself, Hermione is the only other one that Emerald truly trusts."

"You know, for someone who supposedly hates Gryffindors, I've noticed that that's completely opposite of you. Why is that?"Azrul asked smugly.

"For your information, I USE to hate Gryffindors, and just people in general. Emerald is slowly getting me to where I don't anymore. She's changing me for the better. I'm just not use to being nice. Look, she is my sister, basically, I don't want her hurt again. You hurt her, I'll make sure you wished you never came to Hogwarts."

"I promise I will not hurt her."

"A trip to Hogsmeade is coming up. Invite her to go with you to that."

"Thanks, I will, and Draco if you don't mind, a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How long have you liked Hermione?"

"WHAT??? Where did you get an idea like that?!"

"I can see it in your face."

"Just don't say anything. It's bad enough Emerald gives me a hard time about it."

"You help me, I help you, how about that?"

"Hmm, ok, but you do anything, ANYTHING that hurts her, you're gone." They shook on it then left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Here's chapter 5 everyone. Please review.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Try-outs for quidditch has arrived. Everyone was so excited to see how things will pan out. Azrul had spoken with Madame Hootch about refereeing the game and she agreed and has been taking him aside in the evenings to polish up his signals. It was a lovely Wednesday afternoon with fair weather for quidditch try-outs.

"Okay, everyone who is trying out for the house teams please be on the other side of the field while the rest of you please stay in the audience box." Said Prof. McGonagall. Everyone did as she said and the matches began.

First up was Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, they all went well. Next up was Slytherin.

"Alright, if you're trying out for the Slytherin team, step on the red line over across from me please!"yelled Emerald.

_'She looks hot in her uniform.'_Azrul thought.

Slytherin try-outs went very well. Azrul was amazed at Emerald for how incredible she plays. She was obviously the best player out of all the houses. Gryffindor played, and now everyone has gone and picked their players.

"Thank you everyone for participating, the list of chosen players will be posted tonight in the Great Hall before dinner. Enjoy the rest of your day!"said Prof. Dumbledore. Everyone exited in the pitch and went off to do their own thing before dinner.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Emerald, Draco, and Azrul decided to hang out for a bit beside the lake. Azrul had talked to Harry and Ron about Draco liking Hermione and at first they were against it by all means, but as soon as they started noticing how Draco acted around Hermione and even not around her, they came to the conclusion that he was a nice guy, but that did not mean they wouldn't give him any less of a hard time still.

"So, Harry, do tell us, who made the team?"asked Ron.

"I think I'll just let you find out yourself mate,"smiled Harry.

"Aw, come on Harry, it'll be dinner time and I'm going to be thinking about food!"replied Ron.

"And that's unusual how?"asked Hermione with a laugh. Ron just gave her an angry look.

"So, is everyone going on the Hogsmead trip?"asked Draco.

"I think so, who's going with who? Or are we just going as a group?"asked Ginny.

"Well I know who I'm going with."Harry said as he hugged Ginny. She blushed.

"Hermione would you like to go with me?"Draco asked in a hopeful voice.

"Uh, well, sure, I guess."she replied, blushing ever so slightly.

Draco looked over to Azrul and gave him a knowing look. Azrul grew nervous, this would technically be his first "date" with Emerald and he had been building himself up for this moment. _'Draco did do his part by asking Hermione, it's only right that I keep my end. Crap, I didn't expect it to come this soon though. But I guess you truly have to expect the unexpected, I just hope she says yes.'_

"Would you like to go with me Emerald?"Azrul asked while looking down at the ground.

"Sure."she replied with a smile. His head popped up and he had a surprised look on his face. He then smiled and hugged her.

Everyone was at least a bit shocked that she said yes. She said yes to no one. Hermione and Ginny thought this was interesting and they looked at each other and both made a note to ask Emerald about it after dinner tonight.

"Well Ron, who are you going with?"asked Ginny.

"Lavender of course."he said with glee. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Should've known since you can't take Emerald."Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hey, that crush was a long time ago mind you!"he remarked.

"Yeah, but you know I have to pick on you."she laughed.

"I love you too Ronald."Emerald replied while trying not to laugh.

The whole gang went to change and came back down to dinner and ate all the while wondering when the announcements of the quidditch matches will be said. Then…….

"QUIET PLEASE!" Dumbledore said as the crowd hushed. "I will have the captains of the house teams make their final announcements of who will be in this year's quidditch matches. But before I do that, I have an announcement myself. Poppy had to take some time off for personal reasons, so the position for the infirmary has been filled by one of my closest friends. He is also from the states but he's been all over and he's been around for a long time. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Just then a blonde man that was sitting to the right of everyone stood up and was applauded. The girls giggled and the guys clapped.

"Please make our guest feel welcomed as he stays."Dumbledore finished. Carlisle sat down and the announcements for the matches were announced. First up Ravenclaw said theirs and Hufflepuff was next, followed by Harry for Gryffindor.

"Ahem," Harry started, "now I am proud of everyone who tried and it goes without saying you all did your best, now for the position of Keeper, Ron Weasley, come on up," Harry said as everyone clapped their hands. Ron was ecstatic and made his way up and high fived his best mate and hugged him and stood by his side smiling. The clapping subsided and Harry continued. "Now, the three positions for chasers, Ginny Weasley, Jessica Stevenson, and Jordan Yates." Everyone clapped as the three walked up and stood beside Ron. "The two beaters, well, no one could truly ever replace the Weasley twins," everyone laughed, "but someone has to and we have a new set of twins, Derek and Peter Mason." The two blondes walked up and that was the team for Gryffindor. Everyone clapped and the members all took a bow and went to sit down. Last but not least Emerald was called up to make her teams announcement. Everyone clapped and as Emerald walked up she looked up and took a quick glance at Carlisle who looked at her mesmorized and then looked away. Dumbledore caught it but refrained from smiling even though he wanted to. Emerald walked up and stood up on stage.

"Ahem, well, this years Keeper for Slytherin, Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin table rejoiced and Draco ran up and gave Emerald a huge hug and then stood beside her. "Haha, next for Slytherin we have our three chasers, Ryan Yields, Rebecca Slate, and Marius Giles." Another round of applause went through the hall as the three made their way up. "Our beaters, will be Isaiah Ryans and Aaron Lyrocs." Everyone clapped as all the quidditch teams have been made and players have been chosen.

"Excellent, excellent, our teams have been chosen. This should be an interesting year, now lets all get to bed and get some rest for classes tomorrow." Everyone then left the Great Hall and went up to their dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning everyone was eating in the hall, but Draco and Emerald decided to eat at the Gryffindor table. They discussed it the night before and said screw the house prejudices, was almost completely gone anyway. Dumbledore couldn't be happier although he wouldn't say anything outloud. Least not right now anyway. The bell rang for classes and Emerald made her way out to Care of Magical Creatures, she had this class with Azrul. She liked Azrul, thought that maybe, just maybe, she could let him in. They walked together.

"So, how's school so far for you Emerald?" Azrul asked as he took her books as they walked down to Hagrids hut.

"Oh, its ok so far. I'm taking so many classes and with quidditch and tutoring, seems I have time for nothing else," Emerald smiled as she sighed.

"You really need a break. Seems this Hogsmead trip is coming just in time." Azrul smiled.

"Yes. Would be really nice." Emerald said as they neared the hut in which they put their stuff down and joined everyone else for the class. After class Emerald stayed afterward to help Hagrid with the animals, Azrul tried to stay but Emerald insisted he go ahead since he had another class anyway, he waved and went on his way.

"Eh, Emers, got an admirer do ye?" Hagrid joked.

"Oh, Azrul, yeah, he's nice." Emerald said stroking one of the animals backs. Buckbeak then came up to her to say hello and nuzzle her cheek. "Haha, hi there buddy." Emerald laughed.

"Oiy, Emers, you 'ave a free period. Why don't ye take him for a ride?" said Hagrid as he turned to her. He knew she had a lot on her mind by the look on her face.

"Oh? Is that alright? I really could use a good ride." Emerald said smiling.

"Of course. Have a go."

Just then Emerald slung her bag onto her back and hopped on Buckbeak and took off. If felt so good to get up in the air. Nothing ever felt like this. This was how she use to get "away" from everything. Buckbeak became like her savior when things were tough. She even took him on midnight rides. Dumbledore said she'd earned it as long as she kept up with all her responsibilities. And she had. She'd been up in the air for awhile talking to Buckbeak when she was riding over the Forbidden Forest and saw some shining from the ground. She told Buckbeak to go down further and he did and she saw that it was a person and told Buckbeak to land nearby. She got off and started toward the clearing she saw the man in. But before she could go 3 feet Buckbeak nipped her cloak and pulled her back.

"Haha, Buckbeak I'll be alright, I promise. If I need you I'll yell ok?" she said rubbing his head. He didn't like it but nipped her ear in agreeing. She smiled and adjusted her bag and began to walk. She came up behind a tree and peaked around it into the clearing. What she saw, she didn't expect. It was Dr. Cullen. Walking around through the flowers, seeming to be concentrating on finding something. But she wasn't surprised at seeing that per say, she was surprised at his skin in the sunlight. It sparkled like gems or diamonds. She was enthralled. She recalled something she'd read in a book. A special book she bought in a bookstore in Knockturn Alley. She never told anyone except Draco and Hermione and they never told anyone. What was it she read? Something about sparkling skin.

'_What did I read? He's so beautiful….I' ve never seen anything like it..'_ Emerald thought to herself. She didn't want to interrupt him, but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know what he was looking for. She approached him carefully.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come out Emerald." He said all of a sudden. Emerald jumped.

"He turned around and smiled, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

She kind of laughed and said, "No, I'm sorry for just standing there, just was daydreaming. I'm actually curious as to what you're looking for." She said calming herself and trying not to blush.

"I'm actually looking for a plant for a potion. Professor Snape needs it for one of my antidotes." He said staring at her. _'She's beautiful' _he thought to himself.

"Oh really? Maybe I could help, I have a free period right now and I'm good with plants." She said. Just then a breeze went by her and her hair flowed to the side of her face to come around her neck.

Dr. Cullen couldn't help his knees and he trembled subtley. Emerald didn't notice though cause she turned around to whistle for Buckbeak. Just then he came tramping through and glared at Dr. Cullen. Emerald laughed as Buckbeak got in front of her to protect her. Dr. Cullen stifled a laugh but backed off nevertheless.

"Oh Buckbeak. It's alright. This is Dr. Cullen, he works for Dumbledore, he's a friend." Emerald said soothing the beast. It was only then that Buckbeak knew she wasn't in danger seeing something inside this man that assured him she was going to be ok. "I'm going to be with Dr. Cullen for a while if you choose to go back to Hagrid to eat." Buckbeak took one last look to Dr. Cullen and then to Emerald to make sure, she nodded, he than nipped her hand sweetly then took off.

"He's certainly protective of you Emerald." Dr. Cullen said with fondness. He knew creatures like that were very standofishh. And very hard to tame, but he also knew once they found someone special, they'd protect them with their lives. Obviously Emerald is a very very good person and a very special one. Dr. Cullen made a note to get to know this girl. She's not just an ordinary girl.

"I would love your help actually." He said smiling while giving the jar to her.

He smiled as she smiled. "Well do tell me, what are we looking for Dr. Cullen?" she said as she looked around.

_'She has a beautiful smile…'_ Well first we're making a draft for a nightmare potion. There's this boy that seems to have nightmares that are real and he wakes up with blood all over him."

"Oh goodness. Well the plant you're looking for is called Islantistico. It only blooms at midnight on a full moon under a cloudless sky."she said matter of factly. Dr. Cullen was amazed by the girl's intellect.

"Well that certainly puts things in a bad jolt." He said making a face.

_'He's certainly cute.'_ Emerald thought to herself. "Well we can try tonight. There's a full moon, let's see if it's cloudless." She said as she looked at the sky. There were only a few clouds.

"Sure, but I'll do it. Since it'll be late for you." He said looking up as well.

"Oh no, I'll be fine, I often go looking for plants for Professor Snape and I also go riding on my broom. Dumbledore says it's alright as long as I don't fall behind on my studies."

"Well if you're sure, and you don't seem like the person to lie so I'll meet you here a quarter till?" he tried to hide his gleefulness.

"Sure I'd better be off. See you tonight then." She smiled and turned.

"Wait it's a bit far to the castle."

"Oh I know. I love to walk."

"Allow me." He offered his hand. She looked at him confused but took it anyway out of curiosity. He pulled her towards him and the electricity felt between them couldn't be denied. But they both shrugged it off but kept it in their mind. He pulled her behind him and told him to jump on his back and wrap her arms around him.

"What?! You must be joking, I'm not light!" she said exasperated. He laughed and said to trust him. She did and the next thing she knew she was flying…….but was still…..ON THE GROUND??? How could this be? Everything was passing by in a blur. Next thing she knew she was standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest about a hundred yards from the castle. He put her down and looked at her. He smiled

"Well, that was certainly something," she said while trying to fix her hair. "How did you do that?"

"Something I'm sure you'll figure out," he said secretively and took her hand and kissed the back of it and he walked away.

She stared at his back as she walked away then a few minutes later she looked at her hand and couldn't believe what she just experienced. Her stomach did somersaults and her head spinned. She took a seat on a rock nearby to get her thoughts back on track.

_'What is this? I've never felt like this since Oliver, and even then it wasn't like THIS! What was all this running like a fright train and skin sparkling? I'll have to dig that book back out. I really have to talk to Draco. Where would he be now…….hmm…ah…dormitory.'_ With that she took off to the castle to hunt down her best friend to have a serious conversation…….and to find that damned book.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Here's ch 7 everyone. Sorry for the lack of updating, work has me runnin ramped. Hope you enjoy. Please review. I will update again this coming Tuesday.

**CHAPTER 7**

It was dinner time and the gang at the Gryffindor table were tucking into their food noticing all the while that Draco and Emerald didn't show up. They were really worried about their friends so eventually Ginny and Hermione said they'd go up and check to see if Emerald was alright. Right when they were about to get up to go, Draco came into the Great Hall looking kind of down and out of sorts. He went straight to his usual spot at his table and sat down and got a plate of food.

"I wonder what's going on," said Azrul as he looked at Draco.

"I don't' know, but it's unusual for him to be here without Emers."said Hermione. She and Ginny looked at each other and told the boys they were going.

As they made their way down to the dungeons they heard soft crying coming from around the corner. They made their way over and saw that it was Emerald. They ran to her and turned her around.

"Oh, Emers, what's wrong?"asked Ginny worriedly?

"Sniff…I'm alright really…it's nothing,"said Emerald as she wiped away her tears and tried to smile. Hermione knew better.

"Hey, Ginny could you give me and her some alone time, I'll be up in a while."

"Sure, just call if you need anything ok." With that said, Ginny went up to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Ok, Emers, spill. I know something's going on because

Draco looked as if the world came crashing down on him." Hermoine said as she ushered Emerald towards the door to the Slytherin common room.

"Sigh….I really wish life was easier…ahem Nexus,"Emerald said the password and they went inside and towards Emeralds room. She was a prefect and shared her room with one other girl who conveniently wasn't present at the time, so the girls could talk. Emerald went towards her bed and sat down while Hermione sat down in the chair opposite and listened to her best friend with all her heart.

"Well…..I don't know how to take it really. Most likely it might not be anything, think it's just me really." Emerald said, not convincing Hermione one bit.

"Emerald, you started here with all of us, you helped us defeat Voldemort, you've changed the persona of Slytherin, we've been close for years, I know you, now tell me the truth." Hermione said.

Emerald shifted on her bed and tucked one leg under the other and hugged a pillow. "Well, I don't know how to say this, well, sigh, this is hard…."

"It's Azrul isn't it?" Hermione tried not to smirk.

"What???? NO!!! I mean I don't know." Emerald sighed again.

"You like him don't you? He's very fond of you, you know." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but there's just something off about him, I have an uneasy feeling and you know my feelings like this are never wrong."

"Hm…I'll have Harry and Ron keep an eye out then. But if it's not him, then what's wrong?"

"It's…well…Dr. Cullen." Emerald dug her head into her pillow.

"You're kidding…"Hermione said shocked.

"No." Emerald said into her pillow. "It's like Lupin all over again, but this time it's different and I don't know why."

"Oh, I remember that…"Hermione said softly as she went and sat down next to Emerald. "That was really deeper than Oliver, but you do know don't you that he was a fool. As much as we all admired him, he was a fool when it came to you."Hermione said matter of factly.

"I don't know, maybe he was right, I was too young."

"Bollocks!!!! Emerald don't say that!!"

"Well, he did say that."

**Flashback: 3 yrs ago**

** "Hello Prof. Lupin."said Emerald as she walked into class, early as usual.**

** "Ah good morning Emerald, how are you today?"**

** "I'm doing well thank you,"she replied as she put her books down and sat in her desk right in front. **_**'Oh he is handsome, Draco said I should tell him, this isn't some school fancy, this is real, my heart tells me so, so should I? I'm only 13, but love is just love, no matter the age…should I risk it? Ok, before the others come in..'**_

__**"Excuse me Prof."**

** "Yes Emerald, what is it?" Lupin asked as he leaned onto his desk giving her his full attention. '**_**She's beautiful for her age, possibly the brightest witch aside from Miss. Granger. Oh those green eyes I could melt in them. Her name certainly pairs well. Wonder what she wants to say…she looks so cute nervous…..ah!!! what am I thinking, she's my student and 13 yrs old, I'm a bad old man…'**_

__**"I actually want to tell you something that's been on my mind '**_**and in my heart' **_**for a while." She started to turn red.**

** "Oh well please, go ahead,"he replied with curiosity. **

** "Well.."she got up and made her way over to him and stood about 2 feet from him. He looked surprised. "I uh….ahem, ok, what the hell, I'm in love with you Remus Lupin."**

** He nearly fell from where he stood, he was quite shocked and backed away subtly from her.**

** "Ahem, you don't know what you're saying Emerald. You're only 13 years old." He went behind his desk and started fumbling with his papers. She approached the front of his desk.**

** "I know what my heart wants. I may be young Remus but I really do mean what I say, and I don't care how old you are, I don't care that you're a werewolf, I love you for you." She said breathless.**

** "I….uh….Miss. Chalice you need to take your seat before the others come in." and as he said that other students started filing in. Emerald took her seat as Ron, Harry and Hermione took theirs next to her. Hermione noticed Emerald's eyes watering and decided she'd ask later.**

** For the whole time during class, Emerald did not raise her hand to answer anything…and it was odd because usually her and Hermione would have a healthy competition between each other with answering questions. This sight actually hurt Remus although he would not show it and it actually pained him. Remus dismissed his class but asked Emerald to stay behind.**

** "Emerald come up to the desk please." As soon as everyone was out, she started packing her bag. " He got up and approached her desk but she put her hand up. He stopped.**

** "I know what you're going to say. It's ok really. I should've expected as much." Her words came out rather roughly due to her trying not to cry. She finished packing up her stuff and put her bag on her shoulder and began walking towards the door.**

** "Emerald please, you are too young, I'm old enough to be you're father, I'm a monster. You deserve someone who can give you everything. I'm dirt poor."**

** She turned around a foot from the door, tears flowing down her face. "Remus, I don't care about any of that. I know I could make you happy and you could make me just as happy. All those times I stayed to help you grade those essays and late night teas, I wouldn't trade any of that Remus. Not for anything, I'll always remember them." She turned around again.**

** "Emerald….."**

** "See you next week…..Professor." He teared up and she was out the door.**

**End flashback…..**

"He was stupid….look what he missed, and is missing, Emerald he's not worth it….but seriously Dr. Cullen?"Hermione hugged her friend.

"I know Herms, but there's just something….OH!!" Emerald dashed out of Hermione's arms and scrambled to her chest and opened it and started throwing stuff all over the place. Hermione laughed. "May I ask what in the world you're looking for?

"I found out something and I wanted to check it." Emerald replied flipping though a book.

"Ok…sweetie I think you need to rest."

Hermoine started getting Emeralds bed ready when she heard a gasp and a "oh my word". She turned to look at Emerald and saw her eyes wide and mouth wide open in shock.

"What….what is it?" Hermione ran over and looked at what Emerald was. "What is all this?" Hermione was looking at a book she never saw in her life. It had a bunch of ruins and was written in a language she never saw. She could recognize the pictures however and they were of different beasts. Although the one Emerald was looking at was of a vampire. "Seriously Emerald, what is it?"

"It's…..it's Dr. Cullen Herms, he's a vampire."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: thank you for all the reviews everyone. Some made me laugh. Here's ch 8, hope you all enjoy ****and please review **

**CHAPTER 8**

"Ha, you're barking mad you know that!" Hermione said getting up from the bed and walking back to the chair. She sat down and looked at Emerald. Scrutinizing her. She just looked at her and realized she was being honest. "I…..I don't believe it. A vampire, here, at Hogwarts…." Hermione just couldn't believe it. For once in her life she was stunned beyond comprehension.

"I know, but," Emerald sat staring at the evidence in front of her, "it's actually right here….in front of me. How could I have been so stupid….it was all here…in this book I've had and read over and over, stupid stupid…" Emerald kept banging the book on her bed in frustration. Hermione smiled despite herself. Emerald looked up and made a face. "Why are you smiling Herms?"

"Because, well I can't help it, you….well, I hate to say it Emers but I believe you're in love.

"I AM NOT. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Emerald was so surprised at Hermione's conclusion that she threw her book back in the trunk and locked it and sat back down on the bed and huffed with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Emers. Wait a minute." Hermione thought for a moment, "Draco came to the same answer didn't he? That's why he looked so put out.

"What do you mean?" Emerald was so confused.

"Well, we all were wondering where you two were and Draco came in looking put out and shocked at the same time, like he found out something."

"Well, I told him the same thing I've told you, other than the vampire part, since I just found out now…..gods Hermione what am I going to do?" Emerald hugged her legs to her body and put her head down on her knees.

"I can honestly say that you at least like the man, right?" Emerald nodded at this statement. "Well why don't you see where this goes?" Hermione added.

"But Herms…what if, it ends up being the same as…..as.." Emerald couldn't finish her sentence. She still is hurt by what Remus did to her although its been 3 years and one boyfriend later. "Think I'm just going to rest on it Herms, I just need to sleep….oh geez!" Emerald just remembered she had to meet said Dr. in half an hour.

"What is it Emers?" Hermione came to push some hair out of Emerlds face.

"I'm meeting Dr. Cullen at midnight to get a plant for that boy in the infirmary."

"Oh. Well, just be yourself Emers. It won't be the same as before. He seems different, and the fact he's a vampire, well, you've always had a thing for them," Hermione said smirking at Emerald.

"Oh shut up. Blimey, what are the odds? Why me?"

"This should definitely be an interesting year." And with that, Hermione made her way to the door and said good night to her friend and closed the door and went to her dormitory. After a few minutes, Emerald decided she needed to get ready to make her way down and to the grounds to meet Dr. Cullen.

As she made her way out the doors she came across someone she didn't expect.

"Emerald! How nice to see you. Are you alright?" Azrul came over to her. She expected he was by the lake.

"Oh hi Azrul. Yes I'm alright. Sorry I didn't make it to dinner just wanted to stay in my room for a while, long day." Emerald felt rather uneasy.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're ok. If you need to talk, I'm around. I know we don't know each other that well, but I feel as if we're friends already." Azrul just smiled and winked at her.

_'Man he just seems a bit pushy'_ "Oh well, ahem, that's nice Azrul. What are you doing out here this time of night anyway?" she was curious.

"Oh, ahem, well I was just taking a walk and thinking about something….or rather someone."

"Well I hate to tell you but I can take away points and give you detention for this," Emerald said.

"Oh, ha, stupid me, I forgot you were a prefect. Yeah, sorry, can you let me off once Emerald?" he said getting rather closer to her than she would have liked. She backed away and looked at her watch and realized she only had 6 minutes left to meet Dr. Cullen. So she made haste.

"Just this once ok? I'm late for something so see that you get yourself back in the castle without being seen ok? See you." She then took off into the forest as fast as she could. Azrul stood there shocked and curiosity got the better of him and he took off into the forest as well.

_'Bloody hell, this would have been a good time for __Buckbeak, hopefully I make it' _Emerald thought as she huffed and puffed her way through the woods. She was fit but she was going on pure adrenaline to get there in time. Luckily she came to the clearing and she looked at her watch and heaved a heavy sigh because she had 3 minutes left….record timing.

"Ha, ha, I should have just met you at the edge of the woods and ran with you on my back again," came a voice from her left. She jumped because he was no more than 2 feet away from her and she knew no one was there a second ago.

"Ha, Dr. Cullen, you scared me." Emerald said putting her hand to her chest but smiling.

"I'm sorry Emerald, didn't mean to." He had a worried look.

"No, no, gods Dr. Cullen, no harm done." She smiled.

"Ok, just making sure. Well we have a minute or two why don't we start walking in the clearing." He gestured for her to go first and she smiled and started walking with him along side of her. As they started looking around Dr. Cullen looked at her. He loved the way she looked in the moonlight. How her black hair had the slightest bit of blue in it from the light and her skin glowed. The thing he loved the most was her green eyes. They truly did sparkle like true emeralds. Especially when she smiled. What he didn't know she was admiring him as well. His blonde hair sparkled in the moonlight. It almost looked snow white and his skin so pale, she thought even though he was a vampire, he was the most gentle of men she knew. She liked him….a lot.

What they both didn't know was that a certain someone was watching them the entire time. Dr. Cullen had certain powers along with being a vampire, it kind of comes with the package but he was too wrapped in what he was doing and with Emerald that he didn't notice another presence that was so near. _'I don't believe this. This is what she was late for? A midnight stroll with the new doctor? Well, I have news for him, she's mine. I'll make her mine. No matter what.' _Azrul thought to himself. He got more mad by the minute and left before he made himself known. All he thought about as he walked back to the castle was how he can woo Emerald to be his.

"Here, I found it," Emerald said as she bent over to look at the beautiful flower. Dr. Cullen made his way over and viewed it as well. It was the most beautiful flower either of them had seen. It was different shades of purple with silver mixed in. Dr. Cullen pulled it and put it into a glass box and they both walked back up to the castle. Since they had a ways to go and neither of them felt like running, they decided to take their time and talk.

"So, how did you get involved with Hogwarts?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Well Dr. Cullen…" she started.

"Oh please, Emerald, call me Carlisle. I believe we can be on a first name basis by now." He smiled as did she.

"Oh, well, um, ok, Carlisle, you see my parents were both pure blooded wizards. They both worked for the ministry. My mum was the assistant to the minister and my father worked with Draco's father. So naturally since I'm a pureblood, when I was 11, I got my letter and started attending. Draco was in my year and even though we already knew each other we didn't really see eye to eye so to speak so we never really got along. But once we got to school and got put in the same house, we got to know each other.

Before she could continue, Dr. Cullen interrupted, "Forgive me for interrupting, but you said were and worked." He looked at her worriedly.

"Um, yes, they're both dead." She said sadly.

"Oh, Emerald, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'm ok now. Draco's helped me through quite a bit of it. You see, his father was killed as well. Both of our fathers were loyal to Voldemort, I'm sure you've heard of him and all of that?" He nodded. "Well when Voldemort was killed, it came down to a fight between us and the Death Eaters. It came down to me, my father, Draco, and his. It was…….rather…..painful. We all stood there with hexes and people going everywhere. But where we stood it seemed to be still. Draco and I stood next to each other with our wands raised. So did our fathers. We knew deep down, they loved us very much, but Draco and I knew they also loved Voldemort. Next thing we knew the killing curse was directed at our fathers and they died….Draco and I just stood there……speechless, motionless, sniff..we..sniff, couldn't do anything……" Emerald stopped and collapsed but before she hit the ground, she was in the arms of Dr. Cullen…..no..Carlisle.

"Emerald it's alright. I'm so sorry. I should never have.."

She looked up at him and smiled, he was surprised, "No, no, it's alright. I've only ever talked about this with Hermione and Draco. The others well, they knew. But anyway," she got back up and started walking, Carlisle closer to her in case she collapsed again, "anyway that's basically it. Although Draco didn't like me at first cause I was born and raised in the muggle world. His parents didn't approve of that either, but they grew use to me, guess they "approved" or whatever, I never cared for them too much. They thought I was perfect for their Draco, but honestly I never thought of him that way nor he with me, we were perfect as best friends. We've always had different interests regarding people we want to date. He's had more luck than I though."

"That's rather charming. Well I hope you find someone who will treat you well. You are a nice person." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Thank you. But sadly I hate to say it but I don't want anyone right now. I went through a bad relationship a while ago and something happened before that so, I don't see myself with someone." Her mind went back to Remus, her once…true love….but, _'was it true love?'_ she thought to herself.

"What about that one young man, uh, Azrul I believe his name is. He seems interested in you." He said hiding his resentment.

"Oh, yeah, I liked him when I first met him, but lately he's been, well I don't know, different. He makes me uneasy."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry then." He said, while making a note to keep an eye on Azrul. Anything that makes Emerald uneasy made him so to. For some reason he felt protective of her. He didn't know why. This girl was hundreds of years younger than he.

"It's alright. Well, tell me something.." she said turning around abruptly causing Carlisle to stop suddenly with surprise.

"Of course." He said trying not to smile at her.

"When did you become a vampire?"she asked curiously.

"Figured that out have you?"he said looking at her.

"Yes. After all I am book smart and observing you yesterday triggered something in my mind."

"Ah, well, was a few hundred years ago. I was left to fend for myself. It's a long story and seeing as how we are at the castle now I suggest you go and get some rest." He said. He didn't want to be that way, but this young girl was making him feel feelings he hasn't quite experienced in all of his life.

"Yawn…..sigh, excuse me, I am quite tired. Well see you later then…Dr…I mean, Carlisle." she said while walking up the steps, but before she got to the door he put his hand on her shoulder turning her around. He took her hand and kissed it lightly, which sent shivers up her spine. He looked up and said, "good night Emerald. It was truly a pleasure, and thank you for helping me." He let go of her hand and she said good night and turned and went inside and down to her dorm. She closed the door and she was so tired she crawled into bed and went to sleep immediately, all the while smiling.

In the infirmary, Dr. Cullen made the potion and gave it to the boy who was finally calmed enough and fell asleep without any problems. Dr. Cullen went to the window and looked up at the moon and stood there for a while. Thinking about a certain black haired green eyed girl, no, young woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: here's chapter 9 everyone hope you all like it, cheers **

**CHAPTER 9**

The next morning everyone arose and headed into the hall for breakfast, before Emerald made it down though Draco pulled her aside.

"Emerald are you ok?"he asked worriedly.

"Yes Draco, why?"she asked curiously.

"I am just worried about you. You're my best friend. After what you told me, I just don't want the whole thing…..the whole….Lupin thing…"Draco couldn't finish, he got mad every time he thought about it.

"It's not. And I don't think there can be anything anyway Draco. He's hundreds of years older." Draco nearly coughed himself to death. "What!!??"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, he's a vampire." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh…great…first you fall for a werewolf…." He saw her face, "sorry….but now a vampire, Emerald, seriously, you're better off with me if that's the case." He said hopelessly. She laughed.

"Oh, Draco, don't worry ok? I'll be fine."

"I'm not buying it but ok. Lets go inside. I'm hungry." He pulled her into the hall. They sat down with Harry and the gang and they all had a lively breakfast. During which Hermione looked at Emerald and Emerald smiled and nodded knowing the meaning behind her look. Hermione was satisfied and both returned to their breakfast. Azrul although he took to the conversation, in his mind he was organizing a plan. Dr. Cullen was looking at the table. Although he was paying attention to what Dumbledore was talking about, which was his hope for a good Halloween this year. He couldn't help but look at Azrul and got a funny feeling in his stomach. He didn't like the look in this boy's eyes and he knew it had something to do with Emerald. His Emerald. Wait, what was he thinking, _'my Emerald, she's not, she can't be, this isn't right, but, there's something…something'_ "So Dr. Cullen how was the potion, I presume the boy is well since he's back at his house table.."Dumbledore said looking over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh yes. Everything went splendidly." He replied nodding his head.

The bell rang and the students got up and they headed to their first class of the day. The gang had potions and went to the dungeons. The door was open so everyone filed inside and took their respective seats. Just as soon as everyone sat down the door closed rather sharply and Snape came to the front.

"Now, as you all know, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow." Snape said rolling his eyes. Although everyone started talking at once.

"SILENCE!" Snape yelled. "You all are a waste of my time really. Well anyway, just because there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow doesn't mean you'll get away without homework, now to the board and everyone copy down the potion and brew it when you're ready." Snape then went to his desk to grade essays.

"A bloody ripe tomato he is today," mumbled Ron while he got his quil. Harry stifled a laugh as he began to jot down his notes. Hermione and Emerald smiled as well, as did Draco who caught Hermione's eye then looked away. Hermione blushed. Emerald noticed. After an hour and a half the class was over and they had a free period so they decided to go down to the lake. It was October by now and was getting quite cold. There was only one person missing and it was Azrul, he has been absent quite a bit as of late although no one knew why.

Emerald and Draco were sitting under the tree while the others were spread out in front of them, Hermione sitting between Harry and Ron.

"Where is Azrul? We've only been seeing him at meals and class," said Ron as he took a leaf and blew it away. Emerald tensed up unknowingly to anyone except Draco and Hermione and they looked at each other questionly but didn't say anything.

"I don't know actually." Replied Harry looking out over the lake. He was mostly thinking of how to ask Ginny to the Halloween ball coming up.

"I just remembered something I have to do, I'll see you guys in Herbology." Emerald said as she got up and bolted towards the castle. Hermione and Draco then made their excuses and left leaving a bewildered Harry and Ron.

"Emerald wait up!! Emerald!!" Draco and Hermione yelled and finally in the quart yard they caught up to her. "What's the matter?" they asked in unison side glancing each other.

"Ohhh….I feel so stupid, stupid, stupid."she replied.

"Don't be daft Emers, you're smarter than me and that's saying something,"Hermione said laughing in which even Draco had to smile.

Emerald even kind of laughed, "No, it's not that, I, I think I may have done something stupid, you see, Azrul…he…he…"

"What did he do??!!! I'll kill him." Draco started rolling his sleeves up and getting his wand out.

"No, no Draco, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him some time ago, and I said yes." She slumped to the bench next to her.

"Oh…well, we all thought you liked him a bit though Emers." Hermione said.

"I did at first, but ok…you see…" RRRIIINNNNGGG" the bell rang for classes before she could finish.

"Ok, I'll tell you guys at lunch. Meet me after class ok. We'll eat lunch at Hagrids." They all agreed to meet after class. Since they all had Herbology together it was simple.

After class it was perfect cause instead of wanting to eat, Harry and Ron wanted to have quidditch practice. So off they went while the others went down to Hagrids. Hagrid was more than happy to have them and was smart enough to have a house elf bring some sandwiches and tea. Emerald loved Hagrid to death and often talked to him about different things so she knew she could tell Hermione and Draco what she wanted to with Hagrid there. They were sitting at Hagrids table eating.

"Ok, well like I was saying, when I first met Azrul on the train and shook his hand, I felt a jolt, like electricity shoot through me."

"Haha, doesn't that usually happen when you like someone for no reason?" asked Draco.

"Yes, and I thought that's what that was, but now when I think about it, it might have been my body, or something, warning me." Draco started moving around in his seat.

"That's your instincts alright. Well he seemed like a nice guy Emers, although he might have us fooled. You're instincts are never wrong, that's for sure…" Hermione paused to think.

"Well if ye feel that're way, I don't like em.." grumbled Hagrid. Everyone smiled.

"Ya know Hagrid, I think we'll get along just fine." Replied Draco.

"Ye have changed Draco, got Emers to thank for that."Hagrid replied. Draco blushed but drank his tea. Hermione thought it was sweet.

"So what are you going to do Emers? About the trip. Are you going to tell him no after all?"Hermione asked curiously. She loved her friend dearly and didn't want anything to happen to her and if her instincts are telling her this guy is bad then she doesn't want her to be around him as much as she doesn't want to ride a broom.

"I'm just going to tell him that it's too soon for me to go with anyone and either stay or go with a group." Emerald said thinking of who she can go with.

"Well ahem, why don't ye go with these two?" Hagrid gestured to Draco and Hermione. They just looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh…oh Hagrid you are so right…you guys??" Emerald said looking at her friends with puppy eyes.

"Oh…well I don't think….eh…" Hermione said flustered…

"Oh really Granger, am I really that bad?" Draco said moving his eyebrows….which made Hermione blush even more and look away. "Well….for Emers." She grumbled. Emerald smiled and Draco hid his.

"Oh you guys….thank you….I owe you…I best go find him to tell him though," she hung her head.

"I'd say we'd go, hey wait, we can we'll hide in case he gets any ideas." Draco said. They all agreed it might be just as well and headed off after saying good bye to Hagrid.

Turns out Azrul was in the library. To the notice of no one he was looking at love potions but as he looked up he shoved the book in his bag as he saw it was Emerald.

"Hi Emerald. How are you? Good I hope?" _'I can't believe it, she's coming towards me, she's so beautiful…'_

"Um, hey Azrul, look about the trip tomorrow. I can't go with you. You see, I've thought about it and I'm just not ready to go with anyone, you know, like that. I hope you're not mad." Emerald said not really looking at his eyes but not looking away from him really. There was a pause and she looked up worriedly.

"Oh, um, no. It's no problem. Ok. Well are you even going then?" he asked skeptically. _'I bet she's going with that Dr. Cullen, pshh, stupid git'_

"Oh, well yes. I am. I'm going with Draco and Hermione as a group. They're my best friends and I want to spend some time in Hogsmeade with them. Hope you understand." Emerald looked nervous. He looked like he wanted to hit something, but didn't.

"I'm not mad. I understand. Hope we can go to the next one together if you're ready." He calmed down a little.

"I'll let you know. Um, thanks, for understanding Azrul. See you." Emerald then waved and walked out of the library and around the corner where Hermione and Draco were waiting and they made their way to Ancient Ruins.

"He looked like he wanted to hit something." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Do you think he might be violent?" asked Draco worriedly for

Emerald's sake.

"I have no idea, but least I got the hardest part over with." She said. As they made their way to their class Emerald was leading the way and bumped into someone at the stairs.

"Oomph" and Emerald fell on her bottom. With Draco and Hermione scrambling to help her up until someone put their hand out.

"Oh my Emerald, I apologize. Wasn't watching where I was going." Came the voice of Dr. Cullen.

Emerald looked up to see his hand out. She blushed and took it. "Oh no Carlisle, fault is mine, should've watched where I was going as well." He pulled her up and she dusted herself off while he got her bag and book. "Oh, I could've got that, thank you." She said as he handed her her things. "It's really no problem. See you at dinner Emerald. Draco and Hermione, good to see you." He said and smiled as he took Emeralds hand and kissed it then bowed and walked away.

Draco and Hermione are beyond speechless at this point. Emerald was at a loss for words and it was Draco snapping his fingers in front of her to get her back to reality.

"Well my my, this is most certainly interesting," Hermione said smirking as they started walking up the stairs.

"Oh, hush, it's rubbish really…." _'I can't believe he did that…in front of my best friends in the least….oh..i'm barking mad'_

"I agree with Hermione, this is something interesting." Draco said as they came to the door to their class. They all stopped suddenly though and looked at Draco. "What…what!!??" he said looking at them bewildered.

"Um, you just called me Hermione…..again…" Hermione said looking at him. Emerald noticed this too and gave Draco an all knowing smirk.

"Oh…well…um, it just slipped out…nevermind!" he said blushing like mad and made his way to his seat rather quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: here's chapter 10, hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 10

"How in Merlin's name am I ever going to finish this essay?" asked Ron as he kept scribbling out phrases. Everyone decided since the common room in Gryffindor tower was empty they decided to gather there. Everyone else was either outside or in the Great Hall or library, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione thought the dungeons were too cold.

"Well if you would actually stop and think about what you're going to put down on the parchment instead of writing down merlin knows what it might get done Weasley. " replied Draco as he looked through the Daily Prophet. Emerald stifled a giggle. "Here Ron let me see your essay," she said as she grabbed the paper.

About an hour went by as Emerald helped Ron with his essay over at the table, Hermione read a book, Draco read a book as well, while sneaking glances at Hermione, and Harry and Ginny played wizards chess. After Ron and Emerald were finished, he went over to Harry and Ginny to see who was winning, and Emerald went over to the window and sat down and looked out and smiled. She was thinking about a certain someone, someone who when he smiled lights up her heart, someone who runs so fast that he's just a blur in her mind's eye, someone who's golden eyes haunt her very being….

"So, what's going to go on with the Halloween party?" asked Ginny as she won the game. That brought everyone out of their stupor.

"Dumbledore wanted Emers and that one guy from Ravenclaw to do the planning, she hasn't even told me about them," Draco said closing his book.

"Emers spill, what's going on?" Hermione asked curiously also closing her book. They didn't know that Azrul had walked in and was standing behind the wall listening.

"Ha, well since it's getting close to Halloween, I'll spill. But you lot better not say a word, understood?" she said smiling knowing very well they wouldn't. They all gave her their attention and Azrul perked his ears up.

"Well, it's going to be a ball first of all. And…there will be costumes."

"Ohhhh, how lovely," Hermione clapped her hands together and looked at Ginny. "Can we dress up as whomever we want?"

"Yes, Dumbledore put no limits, so anything goes."

"Well, I'm definitely going to have to ask Lavender now," replied Ron looking a bit sick.

"Well, Ginny," Harry said as he got up and offered his hand, "will you do me the honors of being my date my love," he smiled. She got up with a giggle and replied yes and he kissed her.

"Aww, I'm bloody well going to be sick," Draco said gagging.

"Well who are you going with Malfoy?" said Ron looking angry.

"I don't know Weasley, but when I do you'll be the last to know…"Draco replied getting up. "I'm tired Emers, I'm heading down."

"Wait for me, I'll come with you, see you lot in the morning for the trip. " Emerald said as she got up and headed to the door. Azrul sneaked back into a corner that was dark with shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

"We're meeting in the hall right?"asked Harry. Emerald and Draco nodded then headed out and down the stairs. After the door closed Azrul appeared.

"Azrul, mate, we haven't seen you, where in the world have you been?"asked Ron now playing a game of wizards chest since Ginny went to bed with Hermione.

"Just been studying a lot. I'm heading up I'll see you all in the morning." He then went up to bed.

Emerald and Draco were walking when McGonagall stopped them.

"Professor, good evening," they both said.

"Ms. Chalice, Mr. Malfoy I trust you are both in good spirits this evening?" they both nodded their heads. "Ms. Chalice Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office before you make your rounds tonight."

"Yes m'am. I'll head right up. Have a good night." With that she hugged Draco and said good night to McGonagall and walked back up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Since his office wasn't too far she decided to take her time and admire the castle. She started humming the tunes to a song from one of her favorite muggle movies, "The Phantom of the Opera" and then she found she started singing the words instead…little did she know someone was peeking around the corner, oddly enough the crescent moon of the night was shining through the windows perfectly and gave an astounding light in all the right places.

Emerald stopped to stare out the window…

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while, please promise you'll try,

Then you'll find once again you'll long to take you're heart

back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought of

me….."

Carlisle was listening from behind a wall, he thought she had a beautiful voice and knew the song she was singing and closed his eyes and listened for more…

"we never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the

sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me,"

At this time, Carlisle was bewitched and enchanted by this young woman. She may only be 16, but she was a goddess in his eyes. He made a vow from this night on, he will do anything to protect his precious one.

"Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think

About the way things might have been, think of me, think

of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me trying too hard

to put you from my mind, look back, recall those days all those

times, think of the things we'll never do, there will never

be a day that I won't think of you….."

Carlisle couldn't help himself…..he started singing but lightly so she wouldn't hear….

"Can it be….can it be Christine?

Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we

Were, she may not remember me, but I remember her…."

"Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade, they have their

Seasons, so do we, but please promise me that sometimes

You….will….think…..ooo…of me…." She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Bravo! Bravo." Someone said while clapping. Carlisle shrunk back into the shadows but stayed to where he could see. The person stepped from the shadows and it was Dumbledore.

"Bravo my dear, I must say, I've never heard anything so beautiful." He said smiling which made her blush.

"Thank you Professor…I'm sorry I'm running late, it was just a beautiful night..and..I just…well."

"No need to explain Emerald, I understand, and well, seeing as how you have that voice, I don't mind. I would like to hear more from you one of these days. Do tell me why you have not joined the choir."

"Oh well, you see, no one knows I can sing…not really, not even Draco you see. I prefer to keep it hidden, a secret as it were."

_'Why keep something so precious and beautiful a secret?'_ thought Carlisle.

"I see, well, if you ever change your mind. I guess I can talk to you here seeing as everyone is in bed. That's if it's ok with you?" Emerald shook her head and Dumbledore indicated a bench and they both sat down.

"Well I was wondering if you could be a teacher's assistant. You see an old Professor is coming back to teach and he will need someone to help with assignments and such and I knew you would be a perfect assistant. That is if your schedule allows for such. I know you're a very busy young woman." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh no, it would be an honor sir, I'm sure I'll be up to it.." she smiled.

Carlisle chuckled. He knew she already had a lot on her plate but admired her. She was such a curious creature, he listened for more and peered around the corner to get a glimpse.

"By the way Professor, who is the teacher?"

"Oh yes let me go get him. I'm sure you two need to get reacquainted." Dumbledore left to get him.

_'Reacquainted? Who is it?"_ Emerald wondered as she got up and turned around to look out the window. There was a slow breeze that night. It was a lovely evening. Carlisle decided to make his appearance.

"Ahem, good evening." He said careful not to frighten her.

"Oh, Carlisle, hello. Surprising to see you here. How are you?" Although she was very happy to see him, _'why is my heart beating so fast' _she thought to herself.

"Just fine. Why are you here?" knowing full well why, but wouldn't let her know that.

"Oh, Dumbledore wanted me to become an assistant to a teacher and just went to go get him. He said I should get reacquainted with him, but funny enough I have no idea who it is." She looked confused a bit, next second Dumbledore appeared with the guest. And a surprise to Carlisle, what happened next filled him with surprise, over protectiveness, and anger.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, good to see you how are you sir?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Good sir, real good, just having a chat with Emerald here." He smiled.

"Well good, you can meet Prof. Lupin as well." Soon as Dumbledore said that, Emerald tensed and her face went pale. Carlisle looked at her and felt feelings overwhelm him. This went unnoticed by Dumbledore…not totally though. He turned and Remus stepped out from behind him. Emerald breathed in and looked up.

"Professor Lupin. Always a pleasure. I'll be happy to help you." She replied in one breath.

"Well I'll let you lot chat a bit, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late. Remus I'm sure you know where you're office is, good night." And with that, Dumbledore walked off and disappeared.

"Emerald, nice to see you, I'm glad to see you are well," Remus said and went to shake her hand. Emerald trembled a bit when she saw his hand. Carlisle growled and stepped in front of her and looked at Remus.

"I'm sure Emerald is tired and would like to get some sleep." Carlisle said in a monotone that meant business. Emerald was shocked and couldn't speak and Remus was surprised as well.

"Um, yeah, I'm a bit tired, I'll see you all in the morning." With that, Emerald turned around and walked to just around the corner and took off running trying to breathe as she went.

Carlisle looked after her knowing she went running just around the corner and turned around and just looked at Remus. Remus in turn looked at Carlisle, both equaling in height. Both knew not of each other's secret, but were soon to find out. Also, both knew not that they held the same girl in their hearts. Carlisle finally found his equal, the only woman who makes his heart feel as if it could beat again. He did not know however, that Remus came back because of this young girl, to admit his love and win her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Chapter 11 is posted. Hope everyone enjoys. Please review. **

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning was the first Hogsmeade trip. The gang was excited, except for Emerald. She hardly slept the night before. Seeing Remus again….well of course they fought in the war together, but so much was going on that after his obvious rejection, she put her whole heart and soul into the war to help Harry win. But basically 3 years later….she of course thought she was over him. I guess the phrase, "out of sight, out of mind" really worked for her. They were sitting in the Great Hall when Dumbledore approached his stand and everyone got quiet.

"Ahem! May I have your attention everyone? Thank you. I am so ecstatic to announce that an old friend has come back to teach. Please welcome back to The Defense Against the Dark Arts post, Prof. Lupin!" Remus then stood up as a round of applause came from all tables including the staff table. He bowed and smiled and looked over to a certain table. Although everyone was clapping Emerald was looking down. Remus knew it would probably be like this, but he was determined to win her back. He then sat back down. Everyone enjoyed their breakfast and set forth to Hogsmeade. Emerald and Draco shared a carriage while the others shared one. Draco wanted to talk to Emerald alone and the others knew why and respected that.

"Emers….I honestly don't know what to say, no, I do actually, want me to hex him?" Draco looked serious, Emerald couldn't help but smile.

"No Draks, I'm alright." She saw the look on his face. "Ok, I'm not fine, I've been better, but why in the world is he back anyway, it's not like Dumbledore absolutely NEEDED him." She crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Yea, it's mad too, since you're falling for our resident vampire." He said smirking. She blushed and hit him in the arm.

"OH! That's not funny Draco, I like him yes. But nothing is going to happen. Don't think I can let anything happen like that, I think this time if it were to come to that…..and I told him, I think if he rejected me, I just….well….I just couldn't live with myself."

"Well, we'll see ok? Just see how it goes yea?"

"Ok, I guess. Anyway, I think things are going well for you. About Hermione I mean." She said smirking.

"Sigh….I don't know Emers. Why did you have to make it a ball anyway? You thought of me didn't you?" he said glaring knowing full well he was the main reason for her making it a ball.

"Maybe." She said shrugging and smiling at him. They pulled up to the front of Hogsmeade and got out of the carriage and met the others.

"Well where shall we go first?"asked Hermione.

"Hmm, lets just walk around for a bit. No hurry here." Said Ron while grabbing Lavender's hand and making his way into Hogsmeade. The others smiled and followed him.

A couple of hours later they ended up at The Three Broomsticks. They got a table and ordered a round of Butterbeers. After they finished their butterbeers they sat around joking and laughing and discussing what they were going to wear when someone walked in. It was Azrul. He came over and they made room for him, hiding the fact that he now gave them an uneasy feeling.

"Hey all. How are we doing?" he asked.

"Fine, fine," they all replied.

"Hermione and I are going to the bookstore, we'll see you all at Fred and George's store then?" asked Emerald. They all nodded and she smiled at Azrul and the girls made their way outside. A few minutes later Azrul excused himself and he went on his way. Ginny raised her eyebrow as he left out the door.

"I don't have a good feeling." She said as she looked worried. Harry chose that time to agree and they headed out but got stopped by Remus.

"Hey you lot, where you off to?" he asked.

"Oh no where really," said Harry side glancing Ron and Lavender who looked back at him.

"Oh, well mind if I join you, haven't talked with you all in ages it seems." They nodded and the group went out towards the book shop.

Hermione and Emerald were walking and Emerald told Hermione what her and Draco were talking about in the carriage. They turned and went down an alley that led the way to the shop.

"Well, he has a point Emers. But if it were me, I'd see how he felt about you. Sounds like he likes you. Hey, why don't you invite him to the ball?" Hermione's eyes now sparkled with excitement.

"Ohhh no. No no no. I couldn't do that….no no no." Emerald said. Hermione then stopped her to look at her.

"Oh my word. Emerald…..you….you…"

Emerald now was flustered… "What Hermione…I'm what?" Hermione almost formed her words when she saw something from the beginning of the alley, it was a shadow that made its way closer and closer till finally she saw it was Azrul.

"Azrul hi." She said. Emerald turned around and said hi.

"Azrul, what are you doing here? Thought you'd be at The Three Broomsticks with the others." She said.

"Oh, well I changed my mind. Actually I was thinking if I could talk to Emerald alone." He said looking straight at her as if Hermione didn't exist.

"Actually Azrul, whatever you have to say, I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal if Hermione stayed." Emerald said looking nervous. Suddenly it got dark.

"Fine, ya know Emerald, you're very hard to figure out." It was now thundering and lightening. "You are I have to say, the most interesting and beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Well…that's…that's very nice of you to say Azrul." Emerald and Hermione were now backing up but they didn't notice they were backing into a wall until they both struck it. Azrul was closing in.

"All I wanted Emerald, was to date you. But you said no, which after what I heard, I understand, but I need you, I want you so badly. You see, I have a problem." Azrul now took out his wand, which made Hermione slightly step in front of Emerald she also took out her wand. But Azrul didn't' look fazed.

"I really want you, I've wanted someone before, but you've bewitched me like no one ever has. I'm obsessed with you and I won't rest, until your mine Emerald. Levi Corpus!" The spell hit Emerald as she shoved Hermione out of the way and Emerald's body floated.

"Rictusempra!" Hermione shouted and it caught Azrul off guard and he spiraled and hit the wall in back of him. Emerald then fell to the ground. She took out her wand and her and Hermione took off. They took no more than 8 feet when it felt like they hit another wall and bounced back onto the ground.

"You think it's that easy. You're in a force field I created just in case you didn't make this easy, which I expected. Now, Emerald, say yes to me or your dear Hermione, well, I won't be nice like I have been." He smiled and tapped his wand to his side.

"We trusted you, we let you in our group, why?" Hermione asked as she looked at him with such hatred. Emerald gave him the same look and he then stood stock still, like he was frozen. Hermione knew what was happening. She then shook Emerald and Azrul then took this opportunity and shouted a fatal spell at Hermione and she got blown to the side and she lay on the ground. Almost lifeless with blood coming out from her side.

The group was almost around the corner. Draco suddenly felt a pain in his side and collapsed.

"Draco! Lavender said as the gang came to him. He held up his hand and they stopped.

He was gasping for breath, Remus then knelt down to help him he shoved his hand off. "Don't…touch me you filth….it's Hermione….I don't know how, but guys, I think the girls are in trouble." They booked to the alley where it's all dark and thunder seemed to be just above the rather large looking force field. They saw what happened and where in shock.

"HERMIONE!" Emerald then looked and tried to run toward her but Azrul shouted a hex that flew her right into the wall, she hit her head and was laying on the ground. She could still see and tried to get up. Azrul then came and kicked her in the ribs, breaking a couple.

"You only had to say yes. Now look what you've done." He told her. He lifted her body up with a spell to where she was looking him right in the eye. Blood was trickling down the side of her face and above her eye. "Those lovely eyes. Beautiful pure green orbs, that should be mine."

"WHY YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" Draco yelled as he whipped out his wand and tried to yell a curse but ran into the force field and bounced back towards the group who ran to him and helped him up.

"That's powerful." Said Harry getting angrier by the second as were the others.

"What can we do Harry. Seems nothing will penetrate this thing." Said Ron as he surveyed it. He told Lavender to find somewhere safe to hide and she did. She hid behind a vacant wall and looked on helplessly. She knew Ginny could take care of herself but hoped nothing would happen. Remus's nostrils flared as he saw what was before him. Just then someone seemed to be on the other side firing hexes at the field. Harry looked through and saw it was Dr. Cullen.

"Oh..seems we have a guest my dear. Care to take a look?" he then moved over and her body was still in the air, he turned her around and her eyes locked on him.

"Oh..my, Emerald!" he shouted shocked. His, his Emerald, looking like that….Dr. Cullen never lost his temper, he had centuries of practice, but seeing his love, in this state, he lost it. But it seemed Remus did the same and they both fired a hex that was so powerful from both sides, Azrul didn't expect it and his force field expanded then exploded leaving him on the ground unconscious. This gave the gang time to go to the girls which the explosion left them side by side. Draco was beside himself seeing his best friend and his love lying there, seeming lifeless. Remus and Carlisle looking at their love and they looked at each other hatred in their eyes. Harry was the first one to speak.

"We have to get them out of here and to the hospital, we'll take the girls, Remus, Dr. Cullen take Azrul to the headmaster and tell him what happened." That got it for them and they did what Harry said.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Here's chapter 12. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Seems like this will be a long one. please review and hope you guys like the chapter. It's pretty simple after the last one.

**CHAPTER 12**

Emerald and Hermione were taken to St. Mungos after Dumbledore saw what state they were in. It has now been 3 days and neither of the girls had awakened. The minister seeing the girls in their state and from the witness accounts, Azrul was taken to Azkaban and its no telling how long he was to stay there. The gang hoped for a lifetime but seeing as how the girls need to give their testimony in order for the case to be closed, it's no telling how long it will be.

Remus was beside himself. His classes were just a blur to him. He wanted to kill Azrul, he would have if the others weren't there. The full moon is coming up and his feelings are not in control although he's trying his best. Dr. Cullen is a different story. He hasn't eaten. His eyes are growing redder by the day. Draco, not being himself either, noticed Dr. Cullen's state, and he considered Emerald's feelings for this being, so one day he decided to drop by the infirmary.

Draco walked in and heard some scuffling coming from the office.

"Dr. Cullen? Are you here?" Dr. Cullen came out looking a little dishelved.

"Oh…..Draco, um how are you?" He tried tidying up his hair.

"Oh, you don't have to hide it Dr. Cullen, I feel the same way." Dr. Cullen kind of blushed and went back into his office. Draco followed and was floored. He knew Dr. Cullen sized up the place but this was way bigger than he expected. He was even more floored with all the paintings on the walls.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen, are these….well, did you do all of them?" Draco walked around touching and looking at all the paintings. Dr. Cullen looked up from his desk and kind of smiled.

"Yes. I love art, painting is a hobby of mine. You like them?"

"I'm not much into art but these are bloody excellent. Emerald is the art lover, she draws and paints too." Draco's face fell. "She would love these." Draco saw one towards the back that was hidden and walked over to it. He took it out and whistled. Dr. Cullen came up behind him and smiled.

"Yeah, that one is my favorite so far. It's called Goddess Green." It was green light coming from the top onto a deep blue/green sea. "Emerald would love this one." Draco gulped back tears. He was one to NEVER cry, but his best friend, his love Hermione.

"I know how you feel Draco." Draco now looked at him and put the painting back.

"Can I ask you a question Dr. Cullen?" he now looked serious.

"Draco, you can call me Carlisle and yes you may." He knew what he was going to ask.

"Do you like Emerald?"

"In fact, I do Draco. Very much. Ha, I'm too old to lie about things like this. Plus I know you two are very close. You seem trustworthy to me, and if she trusts you, then I do as well."

Draco looked at him closely and asked him to sit down. Carlisle was now curious.

"Look, she likes you very much Carlisle, and, she has a past with someone and I don't want it repeating." Carlisle now looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

Draco just looked at him. "It's a long story. But I think you need to hear it."

"Well do you have classes?"

"Actually I do. But if you wouldn't mind, come down to the dormitory. Emerald and I are prefects and have our own rooms. Since she's not here, we'd be by ourselves and I'll tell you."

"Sounds alright. I don't mind. What time?"

"How about midnight? After I make my rounds?"

"Alright. Midnight it is." Draco got up to go.

"Carlisle, please eat something, or, suck something, you look horrible, Emerald wouldn't want that." Draco smirked.

"Ok, and you need rest, she wouldn't want you looking like you do now either." Carlisle smirked. They both nodded to each other and Draco left.

As he was walking down the hall he bumped into someone just coming around the corner.

"Umph! Sorry about that." Draco looked up at the voice and sneered at the person.

"Yeah sure. You stay out of my way!" Draco walked off.

Remus just looked bewildered and walked off towards Dumbledore's office.

A couple of days later the gang was huddled around Emerald's and Hermione's beds. Dumbledore had given Ron, Harry, and Ginny the day off to see their friends. Hermione had finally woken up but Emerald was still out. They were all talking in soft whispers.

"So you feeling alright then Mione?"asked a worried Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sore but the nurses think I'll be able to come back later in the week." Hermione's face was still crestfallen.

"Mione what's wrong?"asked Harry. "I thought you would be happy?"

"I am, don't get me wrong, it's just that Emerald….."she looked over to her friend still asleep. They all looked to Emerald and were sad. They tried to think of other things and talked about the ball but were sad again because it's coming up in just a couple of weeks and they didn't know if Emerald would be there to share it with them.

"Ohhhh, I could kill the bastard!"said Ron to no one in particular. They all agreed with him. Eventually they all left and Hermione just sat there looking at Emerald. She was just about to open a book when Emerald mumbled something. Hermione's head turned abruptly and she looked around noticing no one was around and she slowly got out of bed and tip toed over to Emeralds bed. She mumbled again and moved slightly. Hermione got closer and put her head down to Emerald's mouth.

"Fumohgb" came out of Emerald's mouth. Hermione moved to where her ear was just centimeters away from Emerald's mouth.

"Hmm….Carlisle" Hermione then smiled to herself and stifled a giggle.

"Please open your eyes Emerald," Hermione whispered and she kissed Emerald's forehead, "we all miss you. I'm sure he does too." She then climbed back into her bed and just kept smiling to herself as she read her book, making a note to tell Draco about this later.

It just so happened later in the afternoon the next day Draco stopped by to see Emerald and Hermione. He decided today was the day to tell Hermione how he felt. He knows Emerald would kill him if she found out after all this he didn't tell the girl he loved how he felt. There's nothing left to lose. He asked where the room was and he walked into it and found Hermione and Emerald talking.

"Oh Merlin, Emerald you're awake!" he yelled. The girls stifled a giggle.

Emerald smiled, "Yes Draco. I actually woke up earlier this morning. Hermione had the whole hospital in a whirl. Dumbledore and the others have been called so they'll be here later. I'm happy to see you." Draco practically ran over and nearly hugged the life out of Emerald.

"Emerald, I, I thought…."

"I know Draks, I know. So what have I missed? Or what have we missed?"

"Oh the usual. Harry and gang won their quidditch match against Ravenclaw."

"Oh! Good. Can't wait to be back in shape for that. I'm dying here…..oh don't look at me like that Draco, you knew what I meant." She said seeing Draco's face at the word "dying".

After a few minutes of talking about this and that…Draco said, "well there's another reason why I came here." He looked at Emerald and she instantly knew what he was going to do and she could barely keep from smiling. Hermione saw the look and smile and was confused. Draco coughed and looked at her.

"Hermione there's something you need to know."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What is it Draco?"

"Ohhh finally!" Emerald said outloud scaring both Draco and Hermione.

"Emerald!"Draco said firmly.

"What? I can finally die happy now that you're finally confessing your love!" Emerald instantly put her hand to her mouth…. "oops!"

Hermione looked shocked and looked between the two and then to Draco. Draco just glared at Emerald. Emerald just smiled and shrugged.

"You….you love me?" Hermione asked shocked. Draco looked at her and nodded. "Yes I do. Very much actually. After what happened to you, and Emers I just couldn't put it off anymore. No world is good enough for me without you in it Hermione. I'm sorry for everything that's passed between us and I hope you can make my life worth living, even worth breathing if you'd be mine." He finished.

Hermione just kept gulping and it was taking everything in Emerald not to cry and little did they know there were some nurses and doctors outside the door listening.

"I…..I…I…" Hermione couldn't get out her words.

"She says yes!" Emerald shouted making both her friends jump up. "Hehe, sorry." Hermione just shook her head and laughed and looked at Draco, "Yes Draco. I love you too." Draco couldn't hardly keep from crying himself, but didn't, and he kissed her lightly afraid of hurting her since she was still in the hospital bed. There was clapping from the door and all three turned and blushed. They all laughed and things went on being normal after that. The girls were released 2 days later. Although Emerald was in a wheel chair because she couldn't walk for broken legs. The gang wouldn't hear of her doing anything herself so Ginny and Hermione took care of the "women stuff" as they called it and the guys helped with books and pushing the chair around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Here's chapter 13 everyone. Hope you all are doing good. Hope you enjoy **

**CHAPTER 13**

Everyone was happy to see the girls back. Especially Emerald. Seems she's grown more popular since she was gone. Everyone of course knew what went down and they wanted justice done. So pretty much everyone showed up to the trial that could. Even teachers canceled classes to go. Emerald and Hermione wanted to get it done and over with, so Dumbledore pushed to get the trial moved up and it happened. They gave their testimonies and Azrul was going to be in Azkaban for the rest of his life for attempted murder. Everyone was happy and things continued on for normal. The ball was coming up in a few days and luckily enough Emerald was able to walk around by herself.

Although she was still sore, she didn't show it. She had one scar on her forehead just above her left eye. Started just above her brow and went down to the side of her face. It's just something that will remind her of what happened and she'll look at it as just what it is, a scar. The fact her and Hermione survived was enough for her to be happy. Just when she was by herself in her room, she'd collapse on her couch or her bed and let out a big sigh. She was in her room now doing an essay for Prof. Sprout when there was a knock on her door. She knew the others were out practicing quidditch. It was a bit nippy and Dumbledore insisted she needed more time to get well so as much as she didn't want to wait she did and decided to do some homework instead of going out to watch the others. Hermione went to cheer on Draco. She was happy for them. They were so in love. Everyone was shocked at first, especially Harry and Ron, they didn't like it. But they saw Draco had changed and accepted it. She went to go open the door and was shocked it was Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Emerald, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no no, you're not. Just doing some homework seeing as how Dumbledore didn't want me playing quidditch just quite yet." She laughed. He did to. "Please come in, sorry it's a mess. I've just had a lot of time today to myself." She let him in and he said thank you and came inside and looked around and stifled a smile. There were books lying around and papers.

"Did you have a lot of homework?"

"Yes. An essay for Prof. Sprout. I just….well…go overboard with essays. Always have." She smiled and started gathering her stuff and made some space for him on the couch. He sat down and she sat opposite him in an arm chair. "So what can I do for you?" she asked him noting the pretty big folder he had.

"Oh, this, well, it's for you, actually. I apologize for not visiting you in the hospital, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it…saying that your friends were trouble enough." He laughed. So did she.

"Haha, sounds like Dumbledore. No need to apologize. I kind of wanted the privacy. Just to get over the whole mess." She said this with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I understand. Well here." He handed it over. She took it and opened it and was in awe. It was the painting him and Draco were discussing. "Its called Goddess Green."

"It's beautiful. Did you do this?" she was totally shocked and looked at him.

"Yes. Draco said you would like it. Thought I'd give it to you as a welcome back gift."

"Hmm, Draco, yeah he would know. This is beautiful Carlisle thank you. I love it." She put the folder down and said a spell and it flew up to the wall just above her work desk where she could view it from anywhere in the room.

"I'm glad you like it. Well I'd better be going. I shall see you at dinner?"

"Of course. Thank you again." She held out her hand to shake his and she was shocked because he shook it then went in and hugged her tightly.

"Believe me when I say I'm very glad you're well Emerald. This world wouldn't be the same without you in it." He then let her go and took her hand and kissed the back of it. Then he put his lips to just above her eye and kissed her scar. She sucked in her breathe real fast and blushed and he smiled and left and went out the door.

She then turned and went to her mirror and looked at herself. She put her hand to her scar and smiled despite herself. Butterflies went round and round in her stomach and she even giggled. She then went and sat back down at her desk to finish up the essay. A few minutes went by and there was another knock on her door.

"In Merlin's name, who is it now," she mumbled as she took her book, and while reading a passage she opened the door.

"Yes, I'm busy what is it?" she said without looking up.

Remus nearly collapsed there on the spot seeing her. "Um, may I come in?" asked Remus.

Emerald looked up and nearly dropped her book but composed herself rather quickly. "Uh, sure, come in." she couldn't get more out.

Remus then entered her room and smiled to himself at the mess of books lying around her room. He looked up and saw the painting and instantly got a feeling and his face turned into a frown. He had a feeling about that painting.

"If you're too busy Emerald I can come back another time," he said turning back around to face her and composed his face to a smile. _'She's grown so beautifully.'_ He thought to himself.

"Uh, no it's alright. I've got plenty of time. What can I do for you Prof. Lupin? I'm nearly done with the essays you gave me yesterday."

Hearing her say his name like that hurt his insides but he wasn't going to let it show, "Oh, you can take your time. I know you've got other things to do. By the beginning of next week is fine."

"You know me, work comes first." She smiled and then went to put her book away.

"Yes, and I see you haven't changed." He smiled back and she nearly fell to her knees. _'No…no. Not that smile.'_ She thought to herself as she coughed and she sat down on her chair. He then took the chance to sit down on her couch.

"Where did you get the painting?"

"Oh, Carlisle came earlier and gave it to me as a welcome back gift. He did it himself." She said looking up at it with a smile.

"Oh…."he said then it was silent for a minute.

"So you are feeling better then?" he asked.

"Yes, much better. Thank you for asking. Also, I never really thanked you for ahem….helping."

"It's nothing Emerald. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He then realized what he said and looked away. She caught what he said and looked away too feeling unnerved and confused. She then got up from her chair.

"Listen, Prof. Lupin I'll be back to your office to give you the essays, so I'll see you later." She said this while going to the door but he caught her hand and turned her around. Her black hair swishing behind her. He then placed his other hand near her head and put his fingertips on her forehead brushing her scar. She just looked up at him and he was captured by those beautiful green eyes.

"There's a reason I came back Emerald." He brought her back to her chair and he sat her down and kneeled in front of her and looked at her. Her breathe was caught in her throat.

"Emerald, I, I have a confession to make. You see, the reason I came back was actually to tell you…that…that, Emerald, I lo….." he couldn't finish because there was a loud bang and Remus pulled his hand away and stood up just as Draco came bursting in with Hermione. They were laughing and they stopped when they saw Emerald sitting in the chair shocked and Remus standing and looking as if he were about to explode. He excused himself and walked rather quickly out the door and down the hall. Draco then closed the door and looked to Hermione then Emerald.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco said putting his broom down and looking at Emerald. Hermione went to Emerald and pulled her hair back and brought her face up to face her and Hermione saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Emerald what did he say?" Hermione then looked worried. Draco then came over and saw the tears.

"What did that bastard say? I'll hex him all the way to Azkaban if I have to. Wait till I get my hands on that low, good for nothing dog!" He then got his wand out and went for the door. But Emerald said, "He didn't say anything." Draco stopped and looked back at her.

"What do you mean he didn't say anything Emers?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he was about to say something but then you two came bursting in so he couldn't finish but," she paused and Draco came back over behind Hermione.

"Pssshh…that sheep dog having something important to say, yeah, that will be the day." Draco said looking up and finding the painting above her desk. He then smirked. _'So, that's what it's going to be, a show down, between the dog and the vampire for our Emerald's affections. Well as long as I live that dog won't have her.' _"Actually Hermione can I talk to you outside for a minute? We'll be back Emers." He took Hermione's hand and led her to the door and he closed it. Emerald just looked at the door in confusion and decided to go shower for dinner seeing as it was going to be six.

Outside the door….

"That damn dog!" Draco said shouting. Good thing no one else was around right now

"Draco, darling calm down. What's wrong?" Hermione said worriedly but trying not to smile because Draco was kind of funny when he was upset.

"Sigh, Hermione, I think I know why Prof. Lupin was here." He looked at her knowing full well she'd know why too. Within a few seconds she gasped.

"No. Draco. Surely it was something different. I don't believe it!" She looked at the door thinking of Emerald. "She's not fully over him Draco. It'd crush her.

"I know and to think Carlisle is in the picture now too." Hermione then turned around sharply with her mouth covered. "Oh Draco, but she fancy's Dr. Cullen. She even mumbled his name when she was still out of it at the hospital."

"He fancies her too." Hermione then looked at him shocked. "He told me he did. That's one reason why he gave her that painting."

"I wondered where she got that. It's beautiful I must say. But Draco what are we going to do?"

"Well, to me, Lupin lost his chance three years ago. As long as I have a say, he won't have a chance. Hermione we have to keep an eye on her. We shouldn't let that dog near her again. If he's planning on telling her what I think he's going to tell her she won't be able to handle it. Not now. Not with Carlisle."

"Well as much as I like Remus, what he did to Emerald was uncalled for. I like Dr. Cullen. He seems suitable for our Emerald. Ok, you and me, team up to be with Emerald as much as we can to keep her away from Remus." They kissed and shook on it. "Oh, but Draco, she's assisting him with his classes, what about then?"

"Damn, I didn't think of that. Well we'll figure something out." They noticed the time and Draco ran to his room to get ready for dinner and Hermione went back inside Emeralds room to get ready.

While they were getting ready Emerald asked Hermione, "So what did you and Draco talk about. He sounded like he was yelling."

"Oh you know him, how he feels about Remus. He didn't like the fact he approached you like that. He was just venting." Hermione had to hide her face as she said this. Well, she technically wasn't lying.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it was bad form the way he did it. But, enough about that, I'm starving, lets go down." Emerald said opening the door. Hermione laughed and shook her head and they went down arm and arm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: here's chap 14, review everyone, hope you like it **

**CHAPTER 14**

It seems everyone was talking about the ball. Who their dates were; what they might wear; since it was a masked ball basically, everyone had a costume. It was morning, the day before the dance and Hermione, Draco, and Emerald were out on the grounds by the lake talking away. Was a beautiful autumn day, not even a light breeze so it wasn't too cold, just enough to wear a long sleeved shirt.

"So what are you and Draco going as?" Emerald asked while working on a potions essay.

"So glad to see you're back to working hard Emers." Draco said smirking. Emerald just smiled and shrugged.

"Well I was leaving it up to Hermione. She suggested Poseidon and Athena, which is an interesting choice I must say. Least it's not too girly." Hermione hit him in the shoulder but smiled.

"Draco! Be nice." He kissed her nose. Emerald smiled.

"I really envy you two. Must be nice having someone to share your life with. I know you two will make it." Emerald smiled and returned to her work.

Draco and Hermione looked at her then looked at each other and just decided to not say anything. Few more minutes someone approached them. It was Dr. Cullen.

"You all are out on a good cloudy day." He said with a smile. They looked up and greeted him.

"Would you like to join us Dr. Cullen?"asked Hermione. He said yes and sat down next to Emerald. They talked for a while and Hermione said that she and Draco had an Arithmancy test to study for and that they'd see them later and they walked off.

"So how are you doing Emerald?"

"I'm doing good Carlisle. Just have loads of homework to do." They enjoyed the silence for a bit and she finally finished her essay and put her books in her bag.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Carlisle asked her. She nodded.

"I would like that." They both got up and he took her bag and said he'd carry it for her.

"Are you sure? It's quite heavy?"

"Oh this is nothing to me, you should know that." She blushed and they went on their way. They talked of their families and their hobbies then he asked her a question she didn't expect.

"Do you have a date for the dance tomorrow?"

"Oh, well, ha, no. I've been asked but really I haven't had time to really even think about the dance at all."

"Oh well, I trust you have someone you'd like to go with at least?" if his heart were beating it'd be going a thousand beats a minute at this point.

"Ha," _'well you most definitely'_, "no I haven't really thought about it."

He stopped walking. She stopped too after a few feet and turned to look at him worriedly. "Carlisle is something wrong?"

It took him a few seconds then he said, "Emerald, can I ask you a question without seeming too forward?"

_'He's so handsome,' _"of course Carlisle, what is it?"

"Well I would be honored if you'd go with me to the dance."

She couldn't fathom to make a sound, or even think of anything after he just asked her the question. It took her a few seconds to come back to reality and realized he was still standing there, looking nervous. She thought he looked simply adorable.

"Um, sure. I mean yes. I would love to go with you." He then smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm very glad to hear that." He smiled and so did she and they stayed like that for a minute and they started walking back to the castle. He handed her bag back and said he'd meet her at the foot of the stairs at seven sharp. She nodded and he turned after bowing to her and left. She then went up to her room and collapsed on her bed sighing to herself. She then put on her ipod and did a spell to where she could hear it like it was on stereo. The song was "Wishing you were somehow here again" from "The Phantom of the Opera". She was halfway through the song when someone entered her room without her knowing. She turned around and found it was Dumbledore. She shut off the music and blushed.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry. I didn't hear the door."

"Oh my dear. Don't apologize. I will ask you again, why have you not joined the choir?" his eyes twinkled like always.

"Haha, funny professor. What can I do for you headmaster?"

"Well I actually have come to talk with you, may I?" he gestured to her couch and she nodded. They both sat down.

"I was just informed that you have accepted an invitation to the ball." His eyes were now twinkling more than usual.

"Um, yes. Is it going to be a problem?" she looked worried now.

"Oh, dear one no. Of course not. As a matter of fact, I think it's splendid." She was shocked now.

"I believe surly, you deserve this. He seems like a fine man. I assume you know his secret already?" she nodded just about to cry.

"Those orbs do not need to cry. I believe I do not need to tell you to keep it professional?" she nodded.

"But Professor, we're not like that. I mean, he and I, we're not, well, we're not together like that." She blushed and looked down as she said this. He just smiled but didn't say anything. He looked up at the painting and just smiled even more but she didn't see this.

He got up to leave and then turned around.

"Oh by the way, if I may, don't get mad at me Emerald."

"Oh of course not, why would I?"

"Well I have already chosen your costumes." His twinkle seemed to get brighter, if that were possible.

"Oh really headmaster, you needn't be troubled, you shouldn't have really!"

"I wasn't troubled. Believe me my dear, I'm sure you'll find them satisfactory. Now yours will be on your bed by five pm sharp. For you to get ready, and you will not see his till you meet. Have a good day." He smiled and left.

"Thank you headmaster." She couldn't quite fathom a response other than that, too shocked to even try. She continued to sit there for a while. She really needed Hermione and Draco, so she went to look for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Here's ch. 15, hope you all enjoy. Please review.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Turns out they were in the library. Emerald knew more than likely it was Hermione's idea because she saw Draco looking bored and rather frustrated.

"Guys, you really need to hear this." Emerald came to the table all excited. This caught their attention and Hermione slammed her book a little louder than she intended to and the librarian made a face. Emerald suggested they go to the courtyard so they gathered their stuff and they walked. Hermione and Draco took a bench and Emerald started pacing which was irritating Draco.

"Out with it Emers, what the bloody hell is it?"

"Ok ok. Well first of all I accepted an invitation to the ball." Hermione squealed with delight.

"Oh Emers, who is it?" Emerald just smiled sheepishly and looked to the sky.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! It's Dr. Cullen isn't it?" Hermione asked excitedly. Draco thought as much.

"Yes. But that's not all."

"What else?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore approved."

"Oh, you're joking right. This is perfect!" Hermione was now loud. Good thing no one else was around. So Emerald didn't mind. Just happy her friends were taking this rather splendidly.

"Also, he picked out our costumes." She said.

"Oh wow. You serious?" Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco looked stunned. But they were seriously happy for Emerald. The three of them were huddled trying to figure out what costumes Dumbledore had picked out when someone came up behind them.

"Ahem, hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." came the voice of Remus.

"Oh, Remus, hello." Said Hermione. Draco slightly moved Emerald behind him and glared. Emerald just stood behind Draco looking at Remus.

"Hello, Prof. I trust you got my essays?" said Emerald.

"Yes I did. Emerald good work. Um, can I ask you something, in private?" Remus said rather reluctantly because Draco's glare was getting to him just a tad bit.

"Um, yes, I guess so."

"Emers!" Hermione looked at her. But she just nodded to her and Emerald went with Remus, but just beyond ear shot. Draco and Hermione talked but kept a close eye on the two. Even one little something Draco didn't like, he was over there.

"So, what can I do for you Prof.?"

"Emerald, please you can call me Remus."

"Um, ahem, what can I do for you…ahem, Remus?" _'Merlin, I say his name and I feel uncomfortable yet I love his name, always have'_

"Well, I was wondering if you didn't have a date, that you would come with me to the dance, that is if you wanted to." His heart was beating so hard and fast it might pop out of his chest. The look on her face said it all but he was going to go through this no matter what.

"Oh, well, Prof. I mean Remus, that's so nice of you, but I already have a date. Look I'd better be going. Um I'm sorry, see you in class." She then made her way to the others and they left with Draco still glaring back at him.

The three of them went their separate ways to class. Meaning Draco went off to his transfiguration class and the girls went to their advanced Ancient Ruins class. The girls were the first to arrive so they sat towards the back which is unusual because they always sat in front but now they had things to discuss.

"So Remus asked you out? To the dance? The nerve! After what he did? Ohhh…I'm gonna, oh I'm gonna…" Hermione was rambling and Emerald just looked like she was about to cry. Hermione noticed and began soothing her but the rest of the class started coming in so Emerald got herself together and opened her book. Hermione felt for her and wanted to help her.

"Okay class today we're going to study the Egyptians…."

Emerald couldn't concentrate, usually she was up with the hand at every question because she loved Egypt, she didn't know why but she didn't really have to read about them. It was like she knew about them already. Even the teacher was quite shocked. Emerald was like a zombie. After class, she rushed out and Hermione knew she was going to the lake. So she left on her own personal mission. She was going to have a talk with a certain werewolf. After saying a quick hi and bye to Harry and the others she made it down to Remus's quarters and knocked on the door. She heard him say "come in" so she marched in, door slamming behind her and the glare was a full go. Remus's jumped from the door slamming and stood shocked at Hermione.

"Hermione? What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh you know the meaning very well Remus. Look I've always liked you Remus. You're the most brilliant Professor I've come across, but you're rather stupid when it comes to a certain green eyed girl."

"Hermione, I…"

"No, Remus! I can't stand it anymore. Look I know you care for Emerald but look what you did to her 3 years ago. How can you come here, expecting to win her heart after what you put her through?"

"Hermione listen. I know I messed up, I'm just trying to make it right."

"Remus, you had your chance and you blew it, plain and simple. Just do us all a favor and leave her alone!" with that Hermione stormed out and went straight to Emerald.

Remus stood there, stunned and hurt. As much as it hurt, he knew Hermione was right. But he wasn't going to give up. His love for a certain green eyed beauty wouldn't let him.

Hermione walked up cautiously to Emerald and sat down next to her. She wasn't crying but she was staring out to the lake. Hermione noticed the look on her face and got scared…

"Emerald? Emers? Talk to me…" Hermione was cut off as something burst out of the lake. It was a big wave that shot up through and was swirling around and around. Different spirals started shooting up through the lake and they shot across the lake hitting the castle walls with a big boom.

"Emerald! Snap out of it! Now!" Hermione yelled and shook Emerald. The blackness vanished out of her eyes as the water of the lake became normal again. Emerald turned her head to Hermione.

"Emers, don't go back to that. Please."

"Hermione, I can't help it. My emotions are at a loss right now. I, I, oh Hermione I don't know what to do."

"Emers, Remus can go to hell for all I care. He had his chance and he knows it. Here, let's go to your room. I know Ginny will love to do your hair. Who know's, maybe it'll get the attention of a certain someone, a blood sucking someone." Hermione smiled, she couldn't help it. She did get a smile out of Emerald though.

"Oh very funny Mione. But, thanks."

"Oh, what is this?" Hermione then picked up Emerald's notebook and saw Carlisle's name on it. "Oh, My Word!"

"Hey give me that! Mione!" Hermione then began to run with Emerald's notebook and Emerald chasing after her.

That night at dinner the girls decided to have a "girls night" so they sat toward then end of the table while the guys were in the middle just rolling their eyes but laughing at the same time. Since Hermione and Emerald haven't seen the other two in a while they talked about everything. Even things having to do with Carlisle and Remus. Ginny and Lavender listened with wide eyes and open mouths and said their ooohs and aaahhs in all the right places. At one point Lavender let out a loud laugh and caused some of the other students to turn and look but she hushed back down. It was the end of dinner when Dumbledore let out an announcement.

"Everyone, quiet down. I have something to say. Now the dance is tomorrow evening as I'm well assured you all know. Now the dance will commence at seven sharp. All students up to fourth years may attend till 11pm while students fifth year and up may stay till 2am when the dance is over. Now there will be muggle music as well as our own. Now classes will end at 2pm instead of the usual so you all get ready for bed and get ready for tomorrow." He said this with a big smile and everyone stood up to leave. As Emerald got up, for some reason she wanted to look up to the Prof's table and she got a glance of Carlisle and did a side smile as did he and nodded and she walked out with her friends. A certain someone caught this and did not like it at all. He then turned and went out the door to the lake. It was nearing the full moon. It was two days till then. His emotions were unstable. He couldn't stand Carlisle, what Emerald saw in him he didn't know.

"What does he have that I don't?" he said aloud to himself. Well the thought he was by himself. Turns out he wasn't.

"What was that Remus?" came the most beautiful voice he had heard. He turned and smiled. The almost full moon glare upon her made her 'otherworldly', beautiful, seemed when the moon hit her eyes they almost glowed.

"Oh, nothing Emerald. What are you doing out here. Figure you'd be with the others."

"I was, but then I remembered your wolfsbane potion. I wanted to give it to you." She then put her hand out with the potion. He smiled and was sad at the same time.

"Thank you Emerald. You work very hard. More than you should." He took it from her hand but their hands brushed and they felt a shock go through them. But neither of them flinched. Emerald then blushed and turned her head out to the lake and just stared. Remus just stared at her. He so wanted to reach out to her and stoke that blackened bliss that is her hair, the porcelain surface that is her skin. They both heard a cough and turned around finding Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor, sorry, didn't see you," said Remus.

"Quite alright Remus. I actually came to talk to Emerald. May we have a minute?" Emerald just looked at him wondering what he wanted.

"Uh, sure, Emerald I'll see you in class then." They nodded to each other. Remus then left and walked up to the castle. As soon as he knew no one was around, he turned to Emerald who was looking back to the lake.

"Emerald, I'm just going to say this ok. I'm worried about you. I saw and heard the commotion with the lake when you were with Hermione. I thought you had that under control?"

It took Emerald a few moments to speak.

"I thought I did too Prof. I promise that I'm fine. It's just there's a lot going on right now." She continued to stare out to the lake.

"Sigh….Emerald….you're…..you're…."

"I know, I know. I'm fading every day. It won't be long will it?"

Dumbledore didn't respond. He just looked at her. She finally looked at him.

"My dear I even don't know the exact day. Or even the month. I'm still working on it. Only you're father knew."

"I know. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he take care of…ugh….." she then shot her hand out and called the water to her hand. A shot of water came at her and then circled her hand and it became a ball of swirling water in her hand. She continued to stare.

"Emerald! The more you do that the more it extracts from you. You can't do that! I'm surprised earlier didn't kill you!" Dumbledore's voice became even more stern. He looked at her and her eyes were black. He willed his own power to force her and slowly Dumbledore weakend her and the water fell from her hand and she fainted and he caught her. He called Severus through his mind and the potions master came in an instant. He didn't have to explain anything to Severus because he already knows what's going on and Severus carried her to her bed chambers. He left and Hermione saw him leave her room. She said the password and snuck into Emeralds room and locked the door. She went up the bed and looked at Emerald. She moved a piece of hair from Emerald's face and sighed.

"You did it again didn't you? Sigh…..Emers…..if you keep doing that you won't be here much longer. I can't bear that."

Hermione sat on the side of the bed just staring at her best friend. Her, Dumbledore, and Severus have been trying for years to find a cure, but have come up with nothing so far, and they were running out of time. Hermione cuddled up next to her and she fell asleep having an arm around Emerald.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: here's chapter 16, I do not take credit for the song in this chapter. Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 16**

The next day brought very exciting things, well mainly one very exciting thing, the dance.

Everyone was talking about it; they would talk of nothing else. The teacher's were having a hard time getting their students to concentrate on even the easiest of subjects so they just decided to have study hall. Except, for of course a couple of professors. Mainly McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin. Which everyone did pay attention since they were a few of the more strict teachers in Hogwarts.

Eventually it did reach 2pm and everyone let out a collected sigh. They made it through the day. It was Halloween after all. They wanted to start getting ready for the dance.

The gang already had their costumes and were, therefore sitting in the common room, Harry and Ron were playing wizards' chess with Ginny and Lavender watching. Draco, Hermione, and Emerald were gazing at a funny magical magazine and saw that Rita Skeeter yet put another made up story in it. Before the gang knew it, it was almost 5pm. Every one left to get ready. While Emerald and Hermione went to Emerald's room to get ready they stopped at the kitchen to get some food to take to her room. They laughed and giggled. They made it to the room and locked the door. Emerald started to help Hermione with her hair. While Emerald was doing a spell for Hermione's hair to curl there was a knock at the door. Emerald went to answer and found it was Ginny. She let her in and immediately the girls fell in 'girl mode'. Lavender was with her other friends which explained why she wasn't there. Just then it was a couple of minutes till five. Emerald remembered what Dumbledore had told her and went to her bed. All three girls were waiting, staring at the bed. Ginny with her wet hair up, Hermione with a facial mask, and Emerald biting her newly painted nails. Just then they heard the chime for five, the bed started to sparkle and light shot out. The girls covered up their eyes and after it was over, they uncovered their eyes and each one of them was in shock. In front of them was a dress, but not just any dress, the one that Emerald would know anywhere, the white dress from 'Phantom of the Opera'. The one where Christine sings, 'Think of Me'. Hermione knew it too, Emerald made her sit down one night with her to watch it.

"I don't believe, I can't, oh, it's so beautiful." Emerald touched it ever so gently thinking it wasn't real.

"Oh, Emers, it's lovely." Ginny said as she too touched it very gently.

"I can't believe Dumbledore went to this much trouble. Oh…..OH OH OH! You know what this means?" Hermione practically shouted. Emerald and Ginny just looked at each other. "Oh Emers! Honestly are you that daft? This means Carlisle is going as the Phantom!" Emeralds face went white and she collapsed on the floor. Not believing Dumbledore did this. Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled. They snapped Emerald out of her haze and they all started getting ready again. It was a quarter till seven when they were finished and Hermione and Ginny looked gorgeous but nothing and I mean nothing compared to how Emerald looked. They stood back and admired her. Emerald truly was a rare beauty.

"Dr. Cullen is going to die. Well, he's already dead, but you get my point. Oh don't forget your mask." Ginny went to get Emerald's mask. It was white and glittery with small feathers at the ends. It covered Emeralds eyes and nose. Just enough to not tell it was her if you didn't know it already. The girls did last minute check-overs of each other and out the door and down the stairs they went to meet the boys or, well in Emerald's case, man.

The girls giggled all the way down to the entrance hall. They each turned one by one around the corner and the boys were waiting down at the bottom. Harry and Draco were waiting for their girls. They were each blown away as each girl came down. First it was Ginny in a long green dress with a slit in the front left side. Her red hair flowed long against her bare back. Harry nearly coughed himself to death. Draco had to hold him steady, and then Hermione came around the corner and Harry had to hold Draco so he wouldn't fall. It was actually a very funny sight. Both couples left to enter the Great Hall. The doors closed having everyone inside them, except for two people. Dr. Cullen looked gorgeous in his Phantom suit. He charmed his hair black because it was naturally blonde. He was standing looking around and heard humming coming from the top of the stairs. He knew that humming and his stomach was acting very weird. His chest felt like it was going to burst. Just then Emerald came around the corner and stopped dead right at the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe how gorgeous he was.

'_I can't believe it. This man, he's my Phantom!'_

Carlisle couldn't believe his eyes. This young woman really floored him. He knew it was her. She called to him without knowing it. She began to walk down the stairs and as they got closer to each other both bodies became hot.

Neither have experienced what they felt for each other before. Emerald made it down the stairs and stood in front of Carlisle smiling. Carlisle coughed covering up his nervousness. He bowed and made a gesture with his hand and Emerald gave him hers and he kissed the back of it and moved her arm under his and the doors opened to let them in. For the first few minutes people were staring at them wondering who they were. The girls told the boys who they were and they couldn't believe it but smiled nevertheless. Emerald and Carlisle made their way over to the group and they started talking.

Remus was talking to Dumbledore when he excused himself and went to get some punch. While he was standing near the table he kept looking around to see if he could see Emerald. He wondered who she was with since she said she had a date. Jealousy took over his body for just a few seconds and then he calmed himself down. Just then Snape came over and got some punch as well.

"Must be hard for you Lupin." Snape sneered.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Remus looking at Snape surprised.

"Heh, must be hard to watch someone you love with someone else….someone you may not expect, or, maybe you do….." Snape sneered again and walked off. It ticked Remus a bit, he wondered what the ugly bat was getting at. He decided to start walking around and see if he can find Emerald. It was hard from what he could see, the students certainly picked brilliant costumes. Dumbledore made his way over to the group.

"My my. You all look absolutely wonderful. I must say you two look the most desirable this evening," he said towards Emerald and Carlisle. They bowed in thanks. He pulled Emerald aside for a moment.

"May I say you look most enchanting this evening Emerald."

"Ha, thank you headmaster. I don't know how to thank you."

"Oh dear one. That's not needed. Although, I must be honest, I do have a motive for this." His eyes sparkled at this. Emerald instantly knew why.

"Oh, headmaster, I should've known!" she said flustered. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Please enchant an old man before his dying day."

"Headmaster! I…..oh…..you really are good. Fine! Fine. I'll do it." she sighed defeated. She loved this old man dearly, but sometimes he gets to her a bit.

"Oh! Excellent! Carlisle will sing with you! How delightful. Let me announce it." and with that he walked off.

"Great….great….hey, wait, Carlisle…..bugger all!" she said to herself as she walked back over to the group.

"What did Dumbledore want?"asked Draco.

Emerald blushed and she said, "he wants something from me and my Phantom." She looked at Carlisle and he smirked. She knew he heard everything and nodded his head in agreement that he would do it. Emerald sighed. This was going to be the first time any of them have heard her sing, including Draco and Hermione.

"What do you mean he wanted something?"asked Hermione. Just then Dumbledore made the announcement.

"Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention please!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Remus turned to listen as well. But his eyes surveyed the group of people.

"I have a very exciting announcement. A most treasured delight. Two of our very own agreed to sing a song for this one night. They came as one of the most enchanting and I must say one of my favorite couples of all time. May I give you Christine and her Phantom!" Just then a spot light came on and shined on Emerald and Carlisle. Everyone clapped and Emerald and Carlisle made their way up to the front and turned and faced everyone. Emerald was nervous as hell but Carlisle took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze and he whispered in her ear.

"I'm right here next to you Emerald." She smiled and sighed. She felt better and nodded to Dumbledore. The lights dimmed and the light shined on them and the light made her even more serene. No one could take their eyes off of them. Dumbledore did a spell to amplify their voices a bit and nodded to them to start when they were ready. They looked at each other and nodded. The music started, and Carlisle started to sing.

_Carlisle: "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._

_Emerald: "Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

_Carlisle: "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."_

_Emerald: "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

_**They turn and face each other looking in each other's eyes.**_

_Carlisle: "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too._

_**Carlisle puts his hand on her cheek.**_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you."_

_Emerald: "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."_

_**He puts his hand down and grabs both her hands and now they're holding hands singing to each other. Remus now looks more closely.**_

_Both: "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

_Emerald: "Say you love me."_

_Carlisle: "You know I do."_

_**Right then and there they share their first kiss.**_

_Both: "Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

_**They finish and just stare at each other. Shocked.**_

It took a few moments but everyone started clapping. Some whistling, some asking for more. Emerald and Carlisle turned and bowed, smiling because they were hiding. Dumbledore approached and was ecstatic and clapping along with everyone else. Emerald and Carlisle bowed again and came off the stage and instead of going towards her friends Emerald rushed out. Out of the castle and to the lake.

"Oh, maybe I should…"began Hermione.

"No, allow me." said Carlisle. He looked at Draco and he nodded and walked out after Emerald.

Remus was beyond floored. He never, once in a million years thought of Emerald to hide something as powerful as that. But the kiss she and Carlisle shared, that got his werewolf veins throbbing. He too sneaked out of the castle and headed towards the lake, but was making sure not to be seen.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: **Sorry for the wait, school and work, happy new years everyone, here's chapter 17 **

**Chapter 17**

Emerald came out to the lake. She was breathing so hard she couldn't think straight. She didn't understand what had just happened. She collapsed to her knees and started crying. The beautiful dress surrounding her, as she sat on the grass, grass that was now turning brown from the cold starting to come in for winter.

"Father, why. Why can't you be here now?" she stifled a sniff. She remembered something when she was little, something her father told her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**A little girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes that knew everything, every little secret came running down the stairs.**_

_** "Daddy! There's a spider in my room!" came the voice of the little green angel. She found her dad and tugged on his pant leg, he looked down and smiled.**_

_** "Oh darling, don't be afraid, see come here." He picked her up and they went to her room and sat her down next to it and he put his hand down and got the spider.**_

_** "See, he doesn't want to harm you, he's just a curious creature like yourself." he asked for her hand and she gave it to him reluctantly. The spider crawled onto her hand and she yelped and shut her eyes. Her father laughed. She waited.**_

_** "See, he's just curious Emerald. I think you've made a new friend."**_

_** She opened her eyes and noticed that the spider was doing some kind of a strange dance. It sort of tickled her hand. She giggled.**_

_** "You're going to find out Emerald, there's so much for you out in this world. You are going to have so many friends, human and animal alike." She looked at him curiously. "Haha, you'll understand one day my little one. But do remember this, don't let anyone tear you down. You're stronger than you know, and when in doubt call on your friends. You're mother was a strong woman, you're just like her."**_

_** "I miss her daddy."**_

_** "I know. I do to. But I love you with all my heart. I promise nothing will happen to you. I'm the one man you'll always have in your life."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Why did you lie to me…WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME! YOU PROMISED!"

Just then a big wave of water shot out of the lake and shot up into the air like a huge water fountain. Carlisle ran up and was amazed at what he saw. The power he felt. Remus also ran up and stood next to him. Both not acknowledging each other at all but knew they were there. Carlisle walked up to Emerald and turned her around and took a step back after what he saw. Her eyes were no longer the sparkling green they once were but just onyx black.

"Emerald…..are you ok?" Carlisle was deeply concerned and Remus walked up behind him.

"Emerald…." Just then she shot out her arms and a wave of water shot and hit both Carlisle and Remus and they were knocked back hard and were pushed across the lawn.

"Emerald doesn't live here anymore." Came a deep but feminine voice from Emerald, but it wasn't her. She turned around and closed her eyes and the dress shot off of her and was replaced with a black dress. She stood there then looked back at the two men then vanished into thin air.

Just then Dumbledore came running out along with Draco and Hermione.

"Oh…my….word.." came the voice of Hermione with her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" came the voice of Draco who was just as stunned as Hermione.

"I'd like to know myself." Said Remus as he stood up. Carlisle stood up as well.

"If you all would follow me to my office, I'll try to explain." Dumbledore lead the confused group to his office. The only one who wasn't confused was Hermione. Draco knew some of what was going on but not everything. Soon after everyone was seated, Snape came in as well. He seated himself next to Dumbledore then he started talking.

"As you all may know, Emerald is a special girl. She's, well, unusual. Uh unusual in a good way Mr. Malfoy, don't give me that look." Draco moved in his seat.

"She's just different that's all." He said.

"More than you know Malfoy.." came the voice of Snape. Everyone turned to him.

"Why don't you tell the story Hermione. You probably know the most as well as Draco." Said Snape to Hermione. She blushed but stood up and walked to the window and looked out to the half moon outside.

"I first met her on the train when we started here at Hogwarts. She sat by herself. I asked if I could sit with her. She said yes. We talked, found out we had a lot in common. We were inseparable ever since. One day I saw her out by the lake sitting alone. She was crying I ran up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and she turned and I saw black in her eyes. But I wasn't afraid. Instead I hugged her and I wouldn't let go. She stiffened but then relaxed. I let go and looked at her, her eyes were green again. We never talked about it, then I noticed a few months later her and Draco getting close. I didn't like it. I got kind of protective of her. But seeing as how she was in Slytherin I couldn't be around. But Draco seemed to be alright with her. So I let it be. One day in the library when she and I were studying she asked me to look at her and I did. She said she would tell me of her. What her father told her. When she was conceived the planets were aligned in a sort of way they never were before since a thousand years ago. As she was conceived an old soul was granted a portal into her to be reborn again and she took it. She took it to find her lost love. Her father knew this as her mother grew with Emerald inside her. Her mother got powers she was never destined to have. While she was pregnant she was indestructible basically. Any power that hit her bounced back. Emerald protected her as it were. When she was born she had powers that were unimaginable. The woman that was reborn was a sorceress but also a princess. She lived inside Emerald. Seeing what she saw, feeling what she was feeling. Emerald found out about it when she turned 11 soon as she got her witch powers and got her Hogwarts letter. Her mother died when she was only five years old. Her father was all she had. And they were close. You couldn't separate them. One night when she was 13 getting ready to come back to school she had a dream. Her father shared that dream that night and called on her. They had a chat. That dream was one that the spirit had. She felt something was about to happen. And it did and it killed her. Her spirit, hers and the woman's." She then stopped and looked at Remus then walked back to Draco and he hugged her because she started crying.

"I figured it was something like that." Came the voice of Carlisle. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I recognized it when she talked with Buckbeak. Her spirit communicates with animals. No one does that anymore. It's a power lost."

"You're just so smart aren't you?" came the voice of Remus. Carlisle just looked at him. Then he turned to Dumbledore. "I understand everything, Albus I can't say where I'll be, but I'll be gone for awhile." He just stared at Dumbledore and after a moment or two Dumbledore nodded then Snape stood up.

"I'm coming with you. You may need my help." Carlisle nodded and both men went for the door.

"Be careful. She won't want anything to happen to you Carlisle." said Draco and Hermione took his hand and nodded in agreement. Carlisle smiled. Then he took one last look at Remus and something registered on his face but in one second it was gone and out the door he went. A few minutes later they were gone out the gate.

"Hermione, what was it that killed both their spirits?" asked Dumbledore. He truly was curious because he never did quite figure it out. Draco then stood up and walked out the door and slamming it. Hermione cringed and turned to Dumbledore and Remus. She stood with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore was now concerned.

"Hermione…" he started.

"No….you have to know." She then looked back out the window. To the moon. "You want to know why she looks at the moon so much?" they both shook their heads. "The woman, her lost love was a werewolf. The guards in the palace killed him one night. And Emerald fell in love with you at one time Remus. Both spirits collided to make one feeling of pure love and agreement. You turned her away that one day Remus." She then looked at him. "You ruined her. More than you'll ever know. I don't know honestly if it can ever be repaired, or even if you're the one to do it." She then turned to Dumbledore, "I'm going to find her Headmaster. Please give me leave to do so and I'll return as quickly as possible."

Dumbledore thought for a few moments then nodded. "If anyone can find her it'd be you Hermione, and might I suggest Remus go with you."

Hermione looked at him then Remus.

"Please Hermione. I won't rest till she's found. You may not believe me, but I do love her. I'll do anything."

"Sigh, fine. We leave tonight."

Back in her room she packed. She went down about ten minutes later and ran into Draco.

"I know you have to do this Mione, but with that filthy no good werewolf?" Draco said and turned to see Remus standing at the door.

"I know Draco, but I need a guard and more magic might help find her faster."

"I love you Hermione, please be careful." He hugged and kissed her and watched her walk to the door. "Lupin if anything happens to her I'll see you dead."

"I'll protect her Draco. I promise."

"Yeah, we'll see. And you bring my best friend back to me. You bring them both back to me!"

With that, Remus and Hermione left out the door and to the gate then apparated.


End file.
